


【柱斑】杀局

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

01

秋风掠过，树木凋零的山谷显得更为萧索。自那场伏击不过数日，焦土之上尚残留着血迹。追兵已将这山谷上上下下搜寻了一遍，仍未发现那两人的尸体。

傍晚时分，谷中的风带着隐隐的呜咽声，忽长忽短，在一声长啸后，落叶被风卷起，像鬼影一样闪动，让人升起一阵寒颤。

“听说这里的山神乃是大丈丸，莫非是惹恼了他。”惊恐的声音刚落，又刮起一阵狂风，搜捕的武士们俱吸了口冷气。

“不过山野传说，你也当真。”一个声音生硬地驳斥道。

“这山处处透着古怪……当日那二人明明身中数箭，倒在血泊之中，也是这样一阵狂风，将那两具尸体卷落进瀑布里，但我们搜寻了这么久，将那山涧掀个底朝天，却连影子都没见着，怎么解释？”

“他们是忍者，极擅这装神弄鬼之术，那妖风多半是他们唤来的，想诈死逃生。”

“可……被射中心脏还能活下来？”其他人将信将疑。就算是忍者也不是金刚铁铸的肉体，受了那样的重伤也撑不了多久，更别说在这山谷中四处躲藏隐秘行踪。

“找到尸体，这可是主公的命令。如果真有山神将尸体藏了起来，那我们便杀了他，然后夺回来。”

只有将尸体找出，头颅割下，这件事才算尘埃落定，否则不但主公在劫难逃，连藩主也恐有性命之忧。他们此番设计，只为除掉那两名忍者，他二人若死，必对千手和宇智波两族造成重创，忍界两大氏族一旦被打压，剩下那些小氏族便好对付了。否则，这忍界的战火硝烟再扩大下去，武士之国总有一天会沦为忍者之国，他们会被那帮野蛮的夜贼们赶到一方小小的土地，再无力与之抗衡。想到这其中的利害，那武士已定下决心，他刚想开口令其他人加快搜寻，却发现那些人均呆立不动，周围一时寂静无声。

旁边，一只手颤颤地拍了拍他的肩头，他顺着那人的目光看过去，只见那满山的枯树上，停着成千上万的乌鸦，羽翅将天空染得浓黑，那红色的双目，正从四面八方冷冽地瞪视着他们。

***

斑屏住呼吸，揽着昏迷之人的后背，直到追兵被吓得仓促逃离，才轻呼出一口气。他原想将怀中之人放在地上，但又顾及那人背后的伤口，便靠坐在石壁，让那人靠在自己身上。

这一番动作后，他的唇色更为苍白，额头淌下冷汗，他用手拍了拍昏迷男人的脸颊，声音微弱：“柱间。”

意料之中，没有任何反应。斑看着贯穿柱间心口的那支箭矢，沉冷的目光因愤怒而更为专注，他凝视着那伤口，寻常人中了这样一箭恐怕早死了，而经过两日，柱间仍一息尚在。他腹部和右肩还有箭伤，斑将那两支箭拔了出来，但位于心脏的那一支，他却迟迟不敢下手。他知道柱间恢复能力异于常人，但眼下，查克拉被封印，柱间的恢复能力远不如以往，一旦拔出箭矢，血无法止住，只有死路一条。但那利箭插在心口，如若不拔，也是命悬一线，危在旦夕。

斑上一次像这样进退维谷，还是在几年前，南贺川河畔，他被逼在家族和朋友之中做出抉择。那时他很清楚，这段隐姓埋名的友谊终究是到头了。仇人的儿子又怎能成为兄弟？

“下一次见面，就是在战场了。”——他抛下那句话，转过身时，仍记得站在对岸柱间的神情。而时隔数年，他们短暂的合作，却是连环的圈套。那不是一场战斗，而是一次伏击，由背信弃义的武士们撒下的天罗地网。

斑的手抓起地上的泥土，然后攥紧，他看着柱间还在渗血的伤口，眼睛里蒙上晦暗的阴影。这一箭，是柱间替他挡下的，虽然是多管闲事，但在他还给柱间前，对方不能死。

他的手握住箭身，稳住手上细微的颤动，待呼吸平整后，他低声道：“我要把箭拔出来，话说在前头，你可别死了。”

一道银光闪过，血溅了出来。斑下手没有丝毫地犹豫，箭被拔出的刹那，柱间的脸因疼痛而皱在一起，血从那暗红色的窟窿里流出来，斑撕开伤口附近的布料，他俯下身，嘴唇覆在心口的位置，将伤口里的脓血吸了出来，吐在地上。柱间的脸上变得灰白，但心脏仍在跳动——他还有活着。这让斑紧绷的神经稍稍松懈下来，他撑着对方虚弱的身体，擦掉嘴角的鲜血。

为了躲避武士们的搜捕，他们在对方赶到之前寻找藏身的地点。借由这山中乌鸦的引路，他们才得与那大波人马斡旋数日，但眼看，也撑不住了。

斑身上虽没有致命伤，但这两日要警惕追兵，还要带着昏迷的柱间，体力已至极限。此处离宇智波的驻地路途遥远，派去报信的乌鸦去程至少三天，等族人赶到的时候，恐怕他们已落到武士手里，成为俎上鱼肉。

洞穴黑暗而阴潮，斑将柱间的身体置于膝盖上，将两人的身体贴在一起，以此取暖。他没有闭眼，而是看着被藤草掩映的洞口，除了外界的风声和虫鸣，没有别的声响。入夜后，山中野兽频出，追兵们会停止搜捕，这里暂时是安全的。

斑的目光沉默而冷冽，他和柱间，还不曾落到这番境地。在御馆里见到千手之前他便已起疑，这类暗杀任务何需花重金请来两大忍族的精英。大名解释道，这次不仅要那叛上作乱的藩臣的首级，还需解开名刀鬼切的封印，将之送回。因任务凶险，鬼切觊觎者甚众，要合宇智波和千手两族之力才能顺利完成，酬劳是千两黄金。

如今忍界祸乱交兴，千手、宇智波两族相持不下，财政已是捉襟见肘，寻常任务的赏金难以维持偌大的氏族，生活越发艰难竭蹶。千两黄金的任务对谁都是不小的诱惑，大名出得起钱，而他们出得起人，接下任务，便是势在必得。

两族轩轾多年，族长皆是心高气傲之人，自然不屑于合作，他二人仿佛默契一般，派出了自己的儿子。千手柱间和宇智波斑乃是族内顶尖的忍者，派出他们，也表明两族对此次任务的重视，大名对这一安排甚为满意。

这是他们自南贺川一别后，第一次以非敌对的身份见面。柱间在御馆时便流露出欣喜之色，视线不时地便飞到对面那人身上，对大名的吩咐也心不在焉，惹得佛间窝了一肚子火，心中暗想，当年的决定果然正确，若是不阻止柱间和田岛那老匹夫的儿子见面，谁知道这鬼迷心窍的小畜生会干出什么事，没准哪天突发奇想还要让两族歃血为盟呢。他这木头儿子总不明白，这乱世之中，哪来的朋友？忍者又岂能对他人推心置腹？他千手佛间能带领一族走到现在，可不是靠什么友谊和信念，而是在战场上踏着无数尸骨拼杀出的血路。妻子病故，幼子战死，他也没掉过一滴眼泪。忍者之道，便是将心磨砺到坚不可摧，所有的苦难死亡与分离都是忍道的磨刀石。佛间眼神复杂地看着身旁眉开眼笑的儿子，恐怕直至自己埋骨的那一刻也放心不下，柱间这般深仁厚泽的性格，又能带领千手走多远，走多久……

柱间不知道自己父亲心中的百转千回，他的注意力有一大半都放在斑身上了。他们上月刚较量了一场，手里还沾着对方的血，今天能这样不披甲胄不带刀剑，相安无事地见面，是柱间只在梦里奢望过的。战场上的交锋从来都是以命相搏没有片刻喘息，不比现在，他能细细地观察这位儿时好友的变化。几年的时光，斑的个子拔高不少，让他看上去更为瘦削，少年时柔和的五官也变得凌厉，他站得笔挺，同他父亲一般不苟言笑，周身散发着不近人情的冰冷，但唯有那双眼睛，像是两丛在黑暗中燃烧的火焰，带着温暖而危险的锋芒。

斑注意到柱间的目光，接到任务的时候，他便知道这次的行动要和柱间一起。父亲显然对当年的事耿耿于怀，告诫他不要做多余的事。他很想问父亲，所谓多余的事是什么，这不过是一次短暂的为了利益的联合，结束后，他与柱间照样刀剑相向，他分得很清，反倒是父亲还担心他重蹈覆辙。南贺川河畔的一切，就如同那两块沉入河底的水漂石，迟早会被时间洗刷成沙粒，埋葬在记忆里无足轻重的一角。斑微微转过头，对上柱间的眼睛，那双眼眸中带着笑意和惊喜，一如当年那样干净而明亮，好像他们不曾对立，不曾手染鲜血，不曾杀害对方的族人。斑收回目光，冷冷一笑，他们的姓氏和身份注定他们将是一生的对手和死敌，两族绵延千年的仇恨，又岂会在他们这一代终结。

***

当晚，两人便趁夜色出发，这类涉及大人物的机密任务，首要要求便是人少、速度快，以免走露风声。秋末的夜晚，寒风萧瑟，呼吸间是白色雾气，地面的枯草打着细粉似的冰霜，树木的枝干承着人体的重量发出弯曲的噼啪声，和着月晕里细碎的虫鸣，两道的身影又拉近了一些。

“那把名刀鬼切，你见过吗？”柱间先开口。

斑瞥了柱间一眼，回道没有，鬼切历来是当权者的收藏品，裹着丝帛放在精雕细琢的鎏金匣子里被供奉着。

“我在想，我们都没见过，又怎么知道那人说得是真是假？”柱间忖度道。

“放心，他不敢不说实话。”斑冷声道。

“我们是忍者，严刑拷打可不是我们的做派。”柱间察觉出他话语间的冷酷，提醒他道。

“到时候你便知道了。”斑不以为意道。

柱间静静地看着他的侧脸，这是他们今晚的第一次交谈，没有针锋相对，也不是生疏冷淡，平常得像是并肩作战多年的同伴。柱间心里想笑，嘴角不觉翘了起来。

斑皱眉，“你笑什么？”

柱间道：“我们很久没有像现在这样了。”

斑视线微微往上，看着身量已比自己高大的男人，平静道：“你说得好像我们很要好似的。”

柱间挠了挠头发，眨了下眼道：“我只是…见了你…高兴。”

林间的晚风将柱间的长发吹拂到斑脸上，他感到有些痒，心里也像是被什么抓了一下，抿直的嘴唇动了动：“我们上个月不才见过吗？”在战场上。斑回忆起那天的场面，花树界降临之术让宇智波一方陷入困境，而宇智波的幻术也让千手叫苦不迭，打到最后，仍旧是他和柱间两人的对决。斑将那头发拨开，眼眸中闪烁着一丝微光，柱间的木遁控制的越发精确了，这之后的战斗，只怕会越发吃力，然而越是这样，斑越有种跃跃欲试之感，这世上除了柱间，没人再能让他拼尽全力，他们清楚彼此的实力，所以毫无顾忌。

“不一样。”柱间看着斑认真道，他们除了打打杀杀再没像这样好好说过话了。

斑只觉得那道目光分外灼热，他感到脸上也有些不舒服，寒风吹过来反倒更热了。他加快了脚步，将柱间甩到后面，低声道：“不明白你在高兴什么。”

柱间追到斑身后，看着那人的背影，只是笑。

***

两人达到望野城时是第二日中午，他们扮作行商打探情报。忍界的战火没有烧到这里，城里的生活安稳而富足，往来运货的商人多半在这歇脚，此时正值旺季，大小旅店都满满当当。柱间和斑连问了五家都没房了，就在两人准备离开之时，正好有一位客人临时退订，空出来一间。

柱间皱了下眉，有些犹豫，问老板道：“今天还有退房的吗？”

老板摇了摇头，好心道：“这个月正好赶上城里的庆典，游客很多，房间都排到月末了，两位运气好才赶上有人退订，别的旅店情况也差不多，都满了。”

“住这吧。”一直没开口的斑出声道。

“你不是不习惯有人……”柱间刚才的犹豫也是因为斑，他记得对方可是有人站在背后就尿不出，更何况同住一间房。不过见斑一脸无所谓的样子，柱间的话开了个头又收回去了。和斑住在一起……他脑海反复出现这行字，脸竟然红了红。

“不习惯有人什么？”斑看见他面色古怪，忍不住道。

“没什么。”柱间低下头道。

“再铺上一个床褥，足够两人睡下了。”老板笑眯眯地看着他们。“两位客人住几晚？”

“两晚。”借着和老板对话，柱间脸上的热意才散去。

***

拉开障子门，是一个典雅的小间，收拾得很干净。

两人只带了些简单的行李，柱间见斑将包袱打开，里面只有一把太刀和几柄手里剑。

“你的衣服呢？”他惊讶道。

“原打算今晚就能将这任务了结，你非要在这多磨蹭一日。”斑看了眼柱间，然后目光扫向柱间那比自己鼓囊不少的行李。

柱间将门窗掩好，这才解释道：“按那大名所言，这望野城守备森严，城主麾下非但有千余人马的正规军队，暗中也招募了不少叛忍。贸然闯进的话，即便能全身而退，也免不了大动干戈。”任务的要求是让他们静悄悄地解决此事。

斑拧着眉听完，虽然他并不认为以自己和柱间的实力还对付不了那些虾兵蟹将，但对方既然这么说，而且多待一天，和柱间两人在一起的话……斑拧着的眉毛松开，然后点了点头。

柱间见他这么配合，心中一喜，便往斑旁边挪了挪，两人大腿碰到一块，斑只挑了下眉，倒也没将腿挪开。

“宇智波家的衣服印有家徽，很容易暴露身份，换一套吧。”边说着，柱间将自己的行李打开。

“怎么？难道你要我换上千手家的？”斑盯着那摊开的行李，语气古怪道。

“我怎么觉得你言语间有些嫌弃。”柱间嘟囔了一句，然后道：“我准备两身换洗的衣物，普通款式的——”见斑不咸不淡的目光，他又补充了一句：“放心，都是干净的。”

斑从里面挑出一件深色的，柱间却握住了他的手腕。

两人的眼神在空中对峙。

“我觉得你穿这件白色的好看。”柱间义正言辞道，然后重新将折叠好的衣服放在斑手上。

“……”他平日穿得衣服可是宇智波家传统的黑色服饰，也没见柱间说什么，现在一起出任务倒是挑三拣四起来了。

柱间盯着斑那张因面无表情而显得严肃的脸，用腿撞了他下：“你越长越大倒是越像你父亲了。”

斑直觉这并不是什么赞美的话，他盯着柱间看了会，直看得对方脸皮一红，才用手指勾起柱间的一缕头发，低声道：“那你呢？这没多年过去，还是和当年一样——”

柱间见他的脸越离越近，身体控制不住地向后仰，但他头发被对方拽着，只那边一用力，两人的距离又拉近了，在看到那双眼睛离越来越近时，柱间人往后一翻，带着斑身体也向前倾，两人形成了一个柱间摔躺在地而斑趴在他身上的姿势。

“土包子。”低沉的声音这么道。

柱间的脸上感受到对方呼吸的热气——离得好近。在这种局面下，他应该用木遁蜉蝣之术潜入地底还是用森罗万象绊住斑，又或者只用体术压制对方？他脑子里浮现出两人之间无数次的对战场面。

斑看出他的心思，不屑道：“太天真了，在你用忍术前，这么近的距离手里剑可以瞬间割断你的喉咙。”

“如果我用腿用力撞击你的腹部，你重心不稳，就会栽倒地上，在出招的同时我用手制住你的手腕，夺过手里剑。”

“你所说的是在我毫无防备的情况下才成立，但对象是你，我自然万分警觉，你觉得你有这个机会吗？”斑按住地面柱间的手，膝盖抵住对方的胯。

“但你现在没有手里剑。这么近的距离，扦插之术的发动时间不到一秒，你手臂此刻抵着我的，根本逃脱不开。斑，又是我赢了。”柱间得意道。

斑低声一笑，道：“刚才没有，现在有了。”金属冰凉的锐利刃口贴在柱间脖子的皮肤。

两人互不相让地瞪视着。

门外，传来轻声的敲门声。

“进。”见斑没反应，柱间出声道。

门被拉开，是老板和抱着被褥进来的女招待，两人站在门口，只见房间的榻榻米上两位客人正以一个极为暧昧的姿势交叠着。

“打扰了。”老板鞠躬道，脸上羞红的女招待也赶紧弯腰。 “如果现在不方便，我们可以待会来铺床褥。”

“没什么不方便，铺吧。”斑在开门的刹那，就将手里剑收到袖内，柱间则将装着武器的行李踢倒桌下。

见多识广的老板保持着热情的微笑，她招呼了一旁边低着头不好意思的年轻招待，绕过那姿势不雅的两个男人。 女招待年纪小，想必也是没见过这副场景，在路过的时候，忍不住向那偷看了一眼……她小心翼翼地窥视被斑逮个正着，两人的目光对上，女招待瞬间手足无措，耳根都红了，她这才看清斑的脸，只觉得腿脚有些发软。

老板叫了声她的名字，她这才慌张地应道，心脏狂跳地铺起床褥。等铺完一床时，老板十分自然地将另一床紧挨着放，连枕头都靠在一起。经营旅馆这么多年，她也见过不少好众道的男人们，但像这两位这么奔放的，倒也是第一次见到，想必是深爱着彼此吧。

“你可以松开了吧。”等老板她们离开，柱间才开口。

“对决自有输赢高下之分。”斑等着柱间的一句话。

柱间梗着脖子，对着斑的眼睛，终于还是说道：“这次算我输了。”

“嗯？”斑不甚满意地眯着眼睛看他。

“我输了。”柱间头往侧面一歪。

“很好。”斑这才满意地松手，双臂一撑，站了起来。

他胜利者一般地宣布：“我先去洗澡了。”然后抱着柱间给他的那身衣服，踏进了浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

水声从浴室里传来，透过纸门能看到男人身体隐约的轮廓。

柱间给自己倒了杯茶， 温热的水流滑过喉咙，体内的燥热才平息下来，或许秋天是个容易上火的季节。他看了眼浴室的方向，又喝了一杯。

浴室里，斑几下将衣服解开，连夜的奔波赶路，虽不至于疲惫，但是头发和身上也沾上了不少的尘土。他拿起千手家的衣服闻了闻，那股淡淡的檀香，和柱间身上的味道一样，看来他的衣服都是用这种香熏过的，他嫌弃地将衣服扔到一边，踏进浴池里。

正在斑洗头的时候，“笃笃”地敲门声在室内响起，听起来很急促。

“斑，我要如厕。”斑听见隔着门传来的柱间的声音。

“我在洗澡。”他毫不客气地拒绝道。

“我知道，你先让我进去。”

斑听他语气真的很急的样子，才犹豫道：“你大解小解？”

“小！”、“进来吧。”两人话音同时落地，柱间已经拉开了门。

“你怎么不穿衣服？！”柱间一进来就看见男人的身体，斑淋湿的长发披散在肩头，湿润的黑发衬得他身上更为白皙，如同玉石一般。

“……你洗澡还穿衣服？”斑一脸莫名地瞪着捂着眼睛的柱间。“遮什么遮，又不是没见过。”

“见过也是小时候。”浴室内的雾气很好地盖过了柱间微红的脸颊，他皮肤黑，这么一红，便很是显眼。

“你到底尿不尿了？”斑身体站直，抱着双臂直视着他。

“哎哎你别过来，往右边转一点。”柱间说着自己先转过去。

“婆婆妈妈。”斑冷哼道，小时候两人还比过谁尿得远，现在柱间倒端出一副“我教养良好非礼勿视”的派头。

“我要尿了。”柱间不放心道。

“尿尿不用跟我打报告。”斑盯着柱间——的下身道。

他的视线放在柱间解开的腰带上，然后随着动作转移到胯间，男性的器官逐渐显露出形状。

比手背皮肤的颜色还要深一些，掏出来的时候是由左往右，也就是说平日是习惯放在左边。斑低下头看了看自己的，普通状态下长度大致相当，柱间也成长了不少。他继续看着，随着尿尿的进行，那里微微抖动着，顶端是晶莹的液体。从这个角度还能看见柱间细窄的腰身，平坦的小腹，他和柱间打过这么多场架，也知道那具身体健实紧绷的肌肉的硬度，但这么看的时候，又觉得一只手就能把对方抱住。

但是他为什么要抱住柱间？硬邦邦的就算在怀里也不会变软，他这么想着，皱着眉头，脸上一副严肃冷冽的样子。

等柱间将腰带系好，手洗干净，斑已经背过身体在洗头，头顶上是木槿叶汁的泡沫，他头发长而蓬松，润湿后倒是又直又服帖。柱间的头发比他稍长一些，每次洗都费时费力，他站在原地思忖了下，直接道：“你这样洗到什么时候，我来帮你洗头。”

斑回头瞅了他一眼，然后一言不发地坐在浴池的边沿。柱间走过去，将他的头发全捋到后面，手指插进发间，将那泡沫揉开，开始两人都没说话，气氛安静而融洽，洗到一半的时候斑才出声。

“你用力点。”他拍了拍和膝盖平齐的水面，水溅到柱间身上。

“……”柱间被淋了一身，他在斑的头上用力按了一阵，然后出其不意地将沾着泡沫的手往斑脸上一抹。

“报复心还是这么强。”斑转过头，脸上有满是白色的泡沫，他将预先舀在手里的水整个浇到柱间身上，然后仰头道：“你就这么不想认输？”

“不想认输的是你才对吧。”柱间先是一笑，然后将斑往浴池里一推，斑也不是毫无准备，在柱间下手的那刻，就顺势拉住对方的衣袖，沾水的地面容易打滑，被这力道一带，柱间往下一栽，两人先后掉进水里，“啪”得水花四溅，柱间没在水里的半个身子也湿透了，他翻了个身，整个人泡在水里。

两人半张脸在水里，水面上咕噜噜冒泡，毫不示弱地互相看着彼此。

“你先把衣服脱了。”斑的脸露出水面，盯着柱间道：“水都快凉了。”

“你让我和你一起洗？”柱间紧张了一下。

“怎么？你又不是什么大姑娘，别啰嗦了，快脱。”斑有些不耐烦。

柱间先是用手护着上身，见斑的目光向下移，又连忙伸到下面，最后在对方冷冷地打量下，才将透湿的衣服解开，放在木盆里。

等他脱光后，就变成和斑两人赤身裸体泡在水里两两相觑。

“你头发还没洗完，先转过身。”柱间找了个话题。

斑背对向他，加了一句：“把背也搓了。”

闻言，柱间踩得好好的脚，突然打滑了一下。

头发很快洗完了，柱间用热水最后清洗了一道，再用毛巾将斑的一头长发盘起来，手法十分老练。但轮到搓背的时候，就变得生疏起来，他盯着男人黑发撩起后的背部，只有褪去衣服才知道那看似瘦削的身体也是经过千锤百炼，肌肉线条的起伏十分优美，常年锻炼的身体匀称而有力，腰身笔直，细白的脖颈上水珠一路流下，紧实的肌肉上倒映着水光。柱间只觉得脸上和这浴室的空气里一样热，他先是低着头用手打上皂角，搓了一阵，手掌下是斑皮肤的温度，柱间越搓自己越热，汗都滴到水里了，干脆不搓了，往斑的背上浇了点水就算完事了。

但斑却没还没转过身，柱间手伸到水里，来到对方的腰间，在腰窝那咯吱了下，而被挠得人却纹丝不动。

“这你都不怕？”柱间大吃一惊，当下有些佩服。

“忍者…没有弱点。”斑用手挡住脸，生硬地说出这句话。

柱间头伸到前面，要看斑的表情，但被挡住的脸什么都看不见，他咧嘴笑了笑，又在用手在腰间轻挠着，斑的肩膀耸动着，柱间越挠越起劲，想看对方能憋到什么程度。

斑猛地一个转身，抓住柱间的肩膀，将对方往水里一按，两人的重量让水溢出了多半，柱间沉在水里，斑也没入水中，柱间用手将对方的腰一揽，两人的身体挨在一起，缝隙间则是温热的水流。

两人在水中闭着眼睛，什么都看不见，手臂胸膛大腿都契合在一起，肉体的温度比水还要热得多，视觉被剥夺后，其他感官就变得敏锐，混杂在一起的心跳声清晰可闻，两人都在想着同一个问题——柱间/斑的心跳怎么那么快？直到身体起来些不该有的反应后，两人才噌地一下从水里起来，同时扯向一条浴巾，手在空中争执着，而身体还面对面几近贴着，灼热的部位彼此擦过，两人都抖了下，然后一前一后蹲到水里，手里还拉扯着那条浴巾。

“我洗完了，浴巾给我。”斑凌厉的目光射向柱间。

柱间挣扎了一下，松了手，斑将战利品迅速地围到腰间，然后从水里跨了出去。

布料也遮盖不住那里鼓起的形状，斑皱了皱眉，一定是因为刚才挠痒痒才成这样。他将身体擦干，换上衣服，打算出去喝口凉茶。

房间的榻榻米上，床褥整齐地铺盖着，两个枕头亲密无间地挨在一起。斑目光在那停留了片刻，端起茶杯的手又放下，他走过去，将两人的床铺和枕头分开，隔出半臂的距离，做好这一切，他起身准备接着喝茶，但在迈开脚的时候又犹豫了，他看着那暂时没有动静的浴室，飞快地用脚将床铺轻踢到一起。

柱间出来的时候，就看见斑沉默地端坐着，半干的黑发披散着，面容比平日要温和一些，又或许是落日的橘光照在他的身上才显得柔和些，柱间这样想着，摇了摇他湿漉漉的头发，他上身赤裸着，腰间只裹着一条白色的浴巾，而斑… …他已经换上那件白色的衣袍，柱间目光一滞，只觉斑穿上千手家的衣服格外好看。

“你这样，倒是顺眼多了。”柱间感慨了一句。

斑的视线从窗外移回，逡巡了他周身上下，才道：“把衣服换好，我们出门。”

为了保证任务顺利进行，在此前忍者需要打探到充足的情报，他们出没于人多的闹市、酒肆和赌场，在这样人多嘴杂之地，忍者们多改装易容与人攀谈，这是他们一贯的行事风格。

“去赌场？”柱间眼睛一亮，音量抬高。

“不，去游廊。”斑起身，将胸前的衣襟合拢，对上柱间微微吃惊的目光。


	3. Chapter 3

因庆典的缘故，夜晚的街道依然车水马龙，食肆的灯笼晕着金红色的柔光，倒影在青石板凹陷的水凼里，街上搭着山车和屋台车，旁边做着小生意的挑子炉火正旺，炭烧的通红发亮，锅里水咕噜噜翻滚着，香腾腾的白色热气向着远方和天空飘散，一派繁华热闹的烟火景象。

斑的脚步加快，人流和灯影被甩在后面，只有柱间仍与他并肩而行，木屐踩出清脆的响声，步伐默契地像同一个人。食肆的喧闹声渐远，取而代之的是悠悠弹拨的三弦声，和那若有若无的脂粉暗香，连那影影绰绰的灯光也多出几分风情。

“松虫痴痴鸣几许，

汝发啼鸣待谁人。 ”

伴着三味线的乐声唱出，那声音也染上淡淡的哀怨。八铺席的房间，立着六扇屏风，香炉里燃着兰香，和烟一样窈袅的是正在歌舞的人，她长长的衣裾拖地，衣襟微敞，官粉擦到脖根，露出莹白的后颈，是像仙鹤一样风雅的姿态。

端坐在她面前的男人相貌年轻，身材瘦削，头上绑着紫色的元结，身着棣棠纹的小袖，他的心思似乎不在歌舞上，手上的酒杯正送到唇边，却又放下。

从唇边流露的唉声叹息，让乐声戛然而止。

“义长大人。”歌舞伎柔声喊他。

男人看着她美丽的脸庞，有些意兴阑珊，他摆摆手，示意歌舞伎继续唱下去。

“唱一段仙台荻吧。”他突然出声。

歌舞伎行礼，一段念白后，低声婉转地唱着，男人一杯接着一杯饮酒，脸颊很快变得绯红。

伊达诸侯的内乱，年幼主人的乳母让自己的孩子替主人试毒，儿子暴死后，乳母在四下无人人时抱着死尸痛哭不已。《仙台荻》这样的历史故事，这里的歌舞伎们并不爱表演，在望野城的藩地，武士们势力滔天，连忍者们都轻易不敢进犯，这方没被战火沾染的土地，比起政治上的阴谋诡计，客人们更喜爱《净琉璃姬物语》的爱情纠葛，平日里，近卫家的义长大人也向来是点净琉璃的。可是今天，有些特殊。

歌舞继续，一派升平。

火盆的樱炭蹦出火星，灯笼的微光投影出纤细的身影，玳瑁花簪的细穗在灯光中摇曳。

“——不该生在武士家。”弦声拨弄，鼓乐渐消，唱腔黯然，一曲终了。

稍许，男人的眼睛里流露出挣扎已久的痛苦。

***

两层的楼阁上，静悄悄地坐着两个人，清风朗月下，他们心安理得的听人墙角。

柱间将瓦片轻轻挪动，露出一丝缝隙，他将一切都看在眼里，也没有错过男人那丝痛苦的神色。

近卫义长，这个男人正是他和斑要暗杀的蕃臣近卫濑源的义子。

“斑，你是怎么知道他今晚会来游廊的？”柱间一笔一划地在斑手上写着字，厚厚的指茧让斑的手心发痒。

这个家伙难道忘了我会读唇语么。

斑恼火，但爬人墙头，也不好发作。

他不语，只是将手指横在唇间，发出一声鸟鸣，不远处，樱花树上停落的一只乌鸦扑扇着飞来，停在他的肩头。

原来乌鸦就是他的眼线，宇智波一族的人有秘术能与之交流。

这小子倒是有些胆量。斑暗忖，比起近卫濑源躲在防卫森严的城堡里大门不出，这个连侍从都不带，孤身前往花街柳巷的男人，可称得上是有胆色，也可说是个蠢货。

如今的望野城，大名早已是名存实亡，近卫一家把持朝政，日渐将王公贵族们不放在眼里，近来更是连礼仪上的尊重都不再维持，隐隐有取而代之的趋势，大名这才鱼死网破，不惜用万两黄金来笼络忍者们，诛杀濑源，以换得苟活，虽然他心里也很清楚，濑源一死，武士内部必将分崩离析，届时忍者们一定会攻占这片土地，这无疑是引狼入室之举，但至少，他们还能在忍者氏族斗争的夹缝求生。

斑冷笑，大名们想借刀杀人，但在这乱世里，没有了武士的保护，他们这样的窝囊废又能多活几天。

他的目光投向柱间，月光下，男人与这清辉融为一体，清清正正，挺拔俊秀，哪怕在夜色里，也是让人挪不开眼睛。

但他还是挪开了视线，一转身从屋脊跳楼，只扔下一句话。

“我要行动了，一会你要变作这个女人问鬼切的事。”

留下柱间僵硬地立在原地。

等等，斑。

“——女人？”

***

廊馆里，义长握着歌舞伎的柔荑，头枕在她的膝上，歌舞伎温柔的目光落在他身上。义长大人，是个好男子。

此时，奏乐的艺伎已经退下，屋里只有他们两人，淡淡的兰香熏着柔光，平静安详。

不过片刻，外面传来喧闹的声音，走廊里，雪驮踩得嗒嗒响，纸隔扇外，轻细的声音有些急切地唤着，“千鹤大人，打扰了。”

这些少女是很知礼节的，这样慌乱，一定是外面出了什么事。

但千鹤并未先回应她，而是停下给义长梳理发髻的手，男人缓缓挺起胸，眉头蹙起，似乎在恼怒被打扰。

“出去看看吧。”即使不悦，言语也是温柔的，义长秉承着近卫家的修养，他从小便学习王公贵族的礼仪。

千鹤起身拜礼，轻轻推开隔扇。

“松若大人让您去扬屋，来了一位客人指名要您。”少女跪在地上，低声道。

千鹤微微有些吃惊，是什么样的客人让夫人不惜得罪近卫家的少主？她不敢耽误，转身向义长跪礼，“大人，夫人找我有事。”

义长并未听清她们的对话，他脾气向来温和，点头允了。

千鹤答应一声，关上隔扇，随着少女离开。

***

扬屋里，悄然无声，只有侍女们在瑟瑟发抖。

松若夫人的脖颈前，一把长刀正泛着寒光，握着它的人正是宇智波斑。

没有人敢看这个凶神恶煞一眼——他进了游廊，顷刻露出杀人的利器，那冰冷的眼神让她们连尖叫都来不及发出。

“我要见露苑里的歌伎。”他道。

被刀挟持的此间主人轻轻吐息，厚厚的官粉遮掩了她的神色，她平静地问道：“大人，您是要见千鹤太夫吗？”

斑看了她一眼，松若立刻领会，她红唇微张，轻言细语道：“千鹤太夫正在陪近卫义长大人。”她的重音放在近卫上。

“她可以继续陪那个男人，呵，你的脑袋就暂时陪一下我吧。”班露出残忍的冷笑。

松若的手抖了一下，但身姿仍然笔直，她目光看向一位头系红绸的少女，吩咐道：“你将千鹤太夫叫出来，说有客人指明要她。”

空气凝滞到几近窒息般煎熬，直到千鹤款款走来。

“大人。”她向斑行礼，目光不躲不闪，看着眼前这个黑发的男子。

这是一位可怕却又美丽的男子。

她自小在游廊里长大，见过无数达官贵族，贩夫走卒，还有逞凶斗狠的浪人，但从未见过这样的男子，如此锋芒外露，如此藐视众生，却又如此的张扬俊美，他站在那里，就像一团烈火在黑暗里燃烧着，令人心神摇荡。

斑终于出声，打破平静，“你带我去一间空屋。其他任何人不能靠近露苑。”说罢长刀入鞘。

兵器摩擦出冷冰冰的金属声，让人寒颤。

“是。”千鹤应道，她鞠躬迎道，“请大人跟我一起。”

细碎地脚步声渐远，等两人转过走廊，身影消失，扬屋里的人俱暗自松了一口气。

这个男人，好可怕。

***

露苑，纸隔扇外。

“义长大人。”柔美的声音响起。

“进来吧，千鹤。”近卫义长亲自推开隔扇。

见到去而复返的歌舞伎，他微微有些错愕——千鹤，怎么变得这么高大了。

这身量竟跟他不相上下，难道是换了木屐的缘故？还未等他细想，高大的千鹤已经脱下木屐，跪坐下来，笑眯眯地看着他。

义长正要回以微笑——他猛然睁大眼，笑眯眯？

……可是千鹤她，向来是个恬淡举止优雅的女子，像是白山茶花一样纯洁淡然。

“松若夫人找你有什么要紧事吗？”他踌躇了一下，关心地问道。

“方才夫人收到了一封匿名信，上面留言到，明日月圆之夜，将取名刀鬼切，她担心有人对您不利。”望野城的人谁都知晓，近卫濑源唯一的亲生子意外身故后，他便将鬼切赐予了义子义长，也是向其他宗室表态，这位义子将是他的继任者。

“我的行踪被人泄露了。”义长十分敏锐，这次出行，他没告知任何人，也未带任何侍从，但匿名信却准确无误地送到了这里，一定是有人正在监视着他的一举一动，会是谁呢？难道是……

“大人，是大名那边的人吗？”

“不会，他们的手还伸不到这么长。”

“那么，到底是谁想要鬼切呢？”

“鬼切是天下名刀，许多武士都梦寐以求，但……没有人敢这样明目张胆。”

从固若金汤的望野城中偷得鬼切，除非是忍者——

“会是……忍者吗？”

“忍者就更不可能了，他们以忍术和暗器制敌，鬼切对忍者而言和寻常的刀剑无异。”义长摇头，一时竟也没有头绪。

“我听说鬼切上有一道很厉害的封印，是不是有人技痒，想破解一番。”

义长哂笑，“可那封印只是——”他的声音急停，眉头深深皱起，“千鹤，刚才，你是不是用了男子的用语？”

千鹤笑眯眯，抬起柔荑，拳头锤在义长的胸上，柔柔地道，“怎么会，大人，您听错了吧。”

“咳———咳，是错觉吗？可能最近我脑子的杂念太多了。”义长胸口一阵钝痛，千鹤的力气未免太大了。

他看着眼前美丽的女子，只觉笑容是那么温柔，忍不住心生怜爱，一把握住对方的手，在手掌里细细地抚揉。

千鹤——柱间冷汗直冒，从脚趾到头顶起了一身鸡皮。

他快忍不住想要解除变身术了。

但旋即，义长又做出一个让人恨不得木遁遁走的举动——他埋首在了柱间的腿间。

“千鹤，只有在你这里我才能安心。”义长喃喃自语，“你的手，就像乳母一样，我真想永远在你的怀里，被你抚摸。”

柱间脸上阵阵抽搐，胃里翻江倒海。

他闭了闭眼睛，深吸一口气，极不情愿地将手放在腿间那颗头上。

“义长大人，您刚才说那封印是什么？莫非不是像传闻中那样，解开封印便能释放出镇压千年的恶鬼？”

***

游廊的一处，幽深僻静。

真正的千鹤正端坐沏茶，宇智波斑则闭着双目，像是老僧入定，他正在听露苑的对话。

像是能感知到柱间的忍辱负重一样，他的嘴唇勾了勾。

这是千鹤第一次看到这个恶人真正的笑容。若是寻常女子，只怕心都会叫他勾去吧。

千鹤看着那男人张扬肆意的黑发，衬着白玉一样的皮肤，眉毛竟出奇地柔和，嘴唇也红润如绯扇。若不是他这般不讲道理，又持刀逞凶，她真的想与这美丽的男子温存一夜呢。

——不过还是作罢，挨着火太近，人会被灼伤的。

手指拂过三弦，她伴着乐声唱道：

“何处飘来樱花红，“

暂浮篱边流水中。”


	4. Chapter 4

月亮隐入云头，庆典的人潮散去，秋日的寂静扫走最后的欢声笑语。

回旅舍后，柱间又沐浴了一次，反复用皂水将手搓洗。斑则倚坐在窗边，保养着手里剑，听着屋里潺潺的水声。

他擦拭着手里剑， 刃口反射着灯光，倒映出他平静无波的眼睛。

他的父亲常说，忍者只能信任自己。

大部分时候，斑认同这句话，他的目光扫向浴室的竹门，似乎能穿透那道隔障，澹澹灼灼。

可某些时候，忍者连自己都不能信任。

他的目光又转为幽暗。

从义长那里，他们打探到鬼切封印的真相，不过是将蝮黑背白环蛇和番木鳖碱的毒素涂到刀尖罢了。

丧失信义尊严的武士们，只会这种故弄玄虚的把戏。

临走前，义长透露，从明天开始，濑源将在阁堡中办寿宴，他有一段时间来不了游廊了，他将尺八留下，取走了千鹤头上的松梅发簪，以慰相思之情。

那发簪是柱间木遁所化，他能随时感应到。

夜已深，树枝上停歇着夜行的鸦雀，忍者们的生活习惯与它们相似，屋子里悄然无声，只有秋日的露螽在鸣叫。

“我们是不是该讨论一下战术？”木门缓缓推开，热气先涌了出来，柱间黑色长发湿漉漉地披在后背，只腰部系了一条浴巾。

斑擦着手里剑的动作停顿了一下，然后又旁若无人地继续，低声道：“小题大做。”不过暗杀一个武士而已。

“我总觉得有些不对劲，从踏进这里时，便有种到一种危险迫近的预感。”柱间认真地思考了一番，说道，“就像是——在浓雾弥漫时的山谷，也许旁边就有只虎视眈眈的猛兽，可你看不见。”

他的眼神认真到斑不得不开口。这个世界上，恐怕没几个人顶住柱间的凝视，那种压迫感让人胆战心惊。而对斑来说，这个视线会让他尿不出来。

“你什么时候变得这么胆小了。”斑低醇的声音与夜色相得益彰，“以你的实力，全力施展开，别说杀一个人，就算屠杀掉整座城，也不在话下，你的父亲想必也会为你骄傲。”低沉而磁性的声音充满危险的诱惑。

“斑。”柱间皱起眉，他不喜欢对方这种语气。以前的斑，像照进树隙的一束束光，映在地上，那斑驳而细碎的光明，这样照进柱间的生活，让他在残酷的忍者世界里，看到了一隙希望。

“我们——”他想说些什么，但最后还是作罢。

“睡吧。”

班从窗台上悄声翻下，长袖一挥，熄灭烛火。

这便对了，多说无益。明夜任务完成之时，他们就将分道扬镳。

这是早已写好的结局，无须更多赘言。

第二日，近卫濑源大寿，城中张灯结彩，“吉”和“寿”的红纸贴满大街小巷，日近黄昏时，寿宴前的鬼山祭即将开始，大名年年抱病，由濑源代替他进行祭祀。

祭祀选在望野城堡下，那是一片广袤的山地，数百台神轿彩车在城中巡礼，然后沿着蜿蜒曲折的山路，在夜晚降临时，到达山的顶峰，城堡之下。随行的还有成千上万提着纸灯、戴着面具的平民，斑和柱间也混入队伍之列，随着和人流和笛声，慢慢靠近那森严的堡垒。

高高的杆灯将山顶照得灯火通明，点点烛光汇聚，华美的队列已经站好，人偶队、锣鼓队、器乐队、歌舞队分列四方，身着礼服的武士列两旁开道，武士们各个英俊挺拔，腰间佩刀。奏者们开始表演，锣鼓喧天，笛声吹奏，彩车上的歌舞伎也婷婷舞起，金扇粉香，彩纸洒出一地，几声礼炮后，巨大的城门打开，火光冲天，满目繁华，在公卿和女眷的簇拥下，近卫濑源乘着肩舆缓缓而出，重重华服，极尽奢美。

在神官的主持下，祭祀开始，隐入人群的忍者不动声色的观察着他们的目标。

望野城依山而建，相传这山原本是座鬼山，是恶路王埋骨的之地，他手下骁勇善战的将领们在战败后也被割颅吊尸于此，巨大的怨气让此处寸草不生，豺狼虎豹肆虐，贪生怕死之人、心怀仇恨之人，久病之人的灵魂会被吸引到山中，被恶鬼吞噬，没有人敢靠近这座山，再勇敢的武士也会被这里的黑暗所吞没，鬼山在百年中一直荒无人烟，直到一位得道高僧率领一百僧众作了数月法事，才将怨灵一一超度，但恶路王的灵魂却无法升天，最终被封印到了名刀鬼切之中。

祭祀只用了一炷香，之后，近卫濑源和公卿女眷们返回城中，开始接下来的寿宴，城外的人们则继续欢庆，城中会随着寿宴的进行不时送出的百果与糕点，分给百姓享用，宴请将到子时。

斑立在树梢上，一身黑衣与夜晚融为一体，他肩上栖息着一只乌鸦，有着如同鲜血一样的瞳仁。

他和柱间将兵分两路，他去取近卫濑源的项上人头，柱间则从义长身边得到鬼切。

一颗人口和一把刀可换得万两黄金和粮草，这武士的命，比他们忍者值钱多了。斑不屑地冷笑。

鼓乐慢慢到了尾声，歌舞停止，祭祀的队列们即将回到城里，这是今晚城门最后一次打开，两道如风般的身影在大门合上的瞬间掠入。

城内的防守数倍于外面，每一处阁楼和连接的廊桥都站着身穿盔甲的士兵，武士们则提着刀四处逡巡。柱间使用蜉蝣之术潜入草地，目前，他使用这个术的时间不能超过半柱香，但是足够了，宴会已至尾声，宾客们陆续离开。通过木簪，他能够感应到义长大致的方位，然后跟踪到他的居所。

一切看似顺利，但是危险的预感却像钟摆一样摇晃，柱间没有来由的心慌，这种感觉，即使是在战场上，命悬一刻之时也从未有过。

夜色越来越浓，乌云遮住圆月，当大山陷入沉睡，一切生命的动静都变得清晰可闻。

土里细微的动静人耳难以捕捉，当泥土的腥味弥漫之时，一个人影骤然钻出。

木遁大森林之术猝然发起，义长的门口有四名守卫瞬间被凭空出现的蔓条缚住，他们的口鼻被掩住，无法发出叫声。柱间推门而入，月色入户，转过屏障，他看见床上和衣而睡的男人，他的手边，正是鬼切。

不对——

柱间像是被什么击中，一种强烈的不安笼罩着他——武士视刀为“义”和“道”，平日入睡前都是放在头顶正上方的位置，以示尊重，断然不会放在手边，除非他知道今夜会有危险！

那人也已察觉到有人入侵，瞬间睁眼，暴起拔刀。

借着月色，柱间看清了他的脸。

——这个人，不是近卫义长。

“不好！”柱间心中一凛，他虽不认为他和斑敌不过武士们，但是那种被算计的感觉如影随形，让他忍不住担忧起斑那边的情况。

柱间没让那替身更加近身，几下便解决了他，他拿走鬼切——如果这把是真的话。

他改变原定计划，也顾不得掩饰行踪，奔向主阁的所在。

森严的阁楼内向来是安静有序，此时火光四起，内部已乱成一团，女眷们惊慌失落地往外逃，就在她们准备梳洗就寝的时候，那恶人便破墙而入，一身漆黑，宛如恶鬼。

就知道他不会收敛。看着眼前的乱象，柱间轻声叹道，斑还是那个样子，随心所欲、肆无忌惮。

刺客入侵的消息让武士们警惕万分，他们秩序井然地安排女眷们下楼，派人灭火，大部分人前去保护近卫濑源。

这时，有人发现柱间的行踪。

“刺客在这——”

一群武士朝柱间涌来，瞬间包围住他，在柱间头上，还有数百只暗器飞射而来，是忍者。

***

“原来你躲在这。”一个声音在黑夜里响起，低沉悦耳。


	5. Chapter 5

你是什么人？”

“杀你的人。”

电光火石之间，已过了数招，手里剑寒光迸射，与刀碰撞出崩石的碎响。一张大网从天而降，被瞬发的豪火球点燃，火光照亮四周。

树木森森，寒气逼人，这里是神社。

“你是近卫义长。”斑看着火光下男人的脸，眼神冰冷。

身着濑源的华服，但持刀的男人，竟是他的义子——近卫义长。

“那个贪生怕死的武士已经逃走了吗？”

“好个狂妄歹徒！”义长喝道，“父亲大人的计策岂是你能看穿的。”

“哦？你是指你来送死一事吗？”斑冷笑。

义长也笑，“你以为你能轻易取我性命吗？夜贼们。”

“你手上拿的，才是真正的鬼切。”斑轻声道。“柱间，这次是我赢了。”

他露出少见的微笑，结印的速度快到无法看清，刹那，火光冲天，火舌蔓延。

“火遁 豪火灭却。”

义长听到那声低喃，像死神的轻言细语。

***

“义长，我接到密报，明晚会有刺客趁着祭祀混入城中，意图暗杀我。”

“那祭祀——”

“照常举行。”

“可是父亲，太危险了。”

“一两个宵小之辈而已，我们武士岂是贪生怕死之辈。”

“是浪人吗？”

“并非，来的是忍者。”

“忍者们行踪诡谲，忍术又极难对付，为策安全，我认为还是取消祭祀为好。”

“祭祀不能取消，不但如此，寿宴还要大张旗鼓的办下去，义长，你要记住，一旦你缩了一回头，那便再也挺不起脊梁。日后，忍者们乃至周围的武士国都会认为望野城主不过缩头缩尾的懦夫，对外失去了威慑，那么我们离灭亡也不远了。”

“可您——”

“我倒有一个计策，需要你里应外合，不过这将极为凶险。”

“我愿为父亲赴汤蹈火。”

“不愧是我引以为傲的儿子！你听来，明晚宴会结束后，你穿上我的衣服，扮作我的模样前往神社——放心，我会派人保护你。你切记，一定要带上鬼切，只有它能够对付那两个贼人。”

“您那边有何安排？”

“我从地道出去，集结兵力将整个城池包围住，让他们插翅难飞。”

“乳母和……母亲呢？”

“我会派人保护她们。你和乳母许久未见了，一定很思念她，可是自从那件事后，她就精神失常，最近已经不大记事了。”

“毕竟是……她的亲生儿子在眼前死了啊。”

“都怪我，是他替我喝了那杯毒酒，本该是我——唉。”

“能够为您而死，也是他的荣幸。”

“你这样想，我不知道是该愧疚还是……毕竟他也是你的亲兄弟。”

“我们效忠于您，甘愿为大业赴死。”

***

铺天盖地的火焰淹没了他的回忆，这是一个隐秘，当年，生产时昏迷不醒的乳母并不知道她诞下一对双生子。他从生下的那一刻便被抱走，以义子的身份被收养，培养为死侍。而他唯一的兄弟，则和近卫濑源的儿子互换身份，为得是替他挡住那层出不穷的阴谋暗杀，让他平安长大。

连自己的名字都没有，不明真相的男人就这样死去，死在了自己母亲的面前。

而他，也快了么。

所有的兵力都被调走，神社周围也没有支援。

在父亲决定舍弃他的那一刻，他就已经死了。

此刻，他唯一想到的是，还好，母亲并不知道他的身份。

她终于不用再痛苦一次了。

“木遁木锭壁。”他的耳边响起一个沉稳的男声，随后，那灼热的温度像是被什么隔绝。

“轰”——从地里钻出一排木柱，如拱璧一样保护住他。

“你为什么要救他，柱间。”斑的声音带着冰冷的不悦。

“他不是赖源，我们不能杀无辜的人。”

“从来就没什么无辜的人，斩草除根，你还不懂么！”斑冷笑：“你的弟弟，我的族人又是为什么而死，你忘了吗？”

像是心脏被狠狠揪住，柱间脸上露出一丝痛苦和哀伤。

而这时，变化突起，趁着两人交谈的间隙，躲过一劫的义长转瞬用刀刺向身边的柱间。

但刀尖在距离对方仅有几寸之时，他的手变得无法动弹，僵立在原地。

斑的眼睛里勾玉显现，他用那鲜红的双眼目视着柱间，“这就是你的仁慈。”

说罢，他冷哼一声，抽走义长手里的鬼切。

“我要去杀猎物，跟不跟过来随你，反正我一只手也能解决。”

“斑。”柱间忽然抬头，他明白了斑的意思，他放过义长了。

柱间脸上浮现一丝笑纹，心想，这大概是宇智波斑凶名之下的温柔。


	6. Chapter 6

整个望野城被层层包裹住，士兵们背着弓箭，前方架着炮台，近卫濑源坐在车舆之上。

“放箭——”

人影闪过之时，万箭齐发，像是天空在下箭雨。

“树界降临。”植物瞬间具有了磅礴的生命力，巨大的树根破土而出，掀起飞尘走石无数，空旷的土地顷刻之间变为茂密的森林，射出的箭都被悉数挡住。

普通的士兵乃至武士，都未曾目睹这样的场面，一时竟然被骇住。

这是仿佛神迹一样的力量。

近卫濑源早有准备，但此刻也有些木然，面对这样恐怖的神力，恐怕再多几万兵马，也没有意义了。

他眯起眼睛，透过烟尘在寻找着什么。

然后，被她找到了。

“义长。”他终于，露出了微笑。

当近卫义长赶来的时候，树界降临已经改变了整个地形，柱间和斑站在高处，月光的清辉照在他们身上，湛若神明。

“动手。”濑源发令。

“是。”他手下忍者领命。

两名忍者疾驰而去，朝着义长的方向，其余人则发动土遁，垒起一座高台，士兵在武士的带领下向前冲锋。

“义长大人，传濑源大人令，这两个夜贼当诛，今日必手刃刀下。”两人前来传令。

“我敌不过他们……恐怕我们全上，也敌不过。”义长苦笑，已是心灰意冷。

“濑源大人说，还有一个釜底抽薪之计。”一人开口，另一人接道，“鬼切之中，封印着恶鬼之力，只要封印一解开，恶路王出世，他们就再也难逃升天。”

“父亲将鬼切赐给我之时，亲口说，所谓封印恶鬼，只是传说而已。”义长喃喃道。

“赖源大人后得到一经卷，里面夹杂一页高僧的手书，上面记有封印恶鬼之事的因果。”那人将一张残页展开，义长凝神看去。

——今已超度十万亡灵，唯大丈丸不得往生，恶业可畏，念彼众生，造双刀刻法印，得十方诸佛,一切菩萨摩诃萨护持，解诸缠缚，救拔恶业。

“但这高僧封印，我们又如何能解开？”义长疑惑。

“大人可知，此盈彼亏，此消彼长，法无不破。法印避秽，近百年来战乱征伐，生灵涂炭，污秽丛生，正是阴力恶业极盛，若有人能以血为媒，诚心献祭诸魔，获得这一秽力，恶鬼自当破封而出。”

“那岂不是会让天下生灵涂炭。”义长声音转沉。

“大人尽可放心，此法只需一人之力，只有那持刀人被恶业沾染，届时自会沦为俎上之肉，任人宰割。”

“鬼切只在那黑衣人手中。”

“高僧在双刀上都封有法印，一把是鬼切，另一把是膝切，是兄弟刀，但后世传说将封印之事附会于鬼切，却不知膝切中也封印有恶鬼的半身。”

“我倒不知父亲大人早已得到膝切，真是高瞻远瞩。”义长惨然一笑，道：“只是完成此事，需要我去送死对么。”

“您以一人之命，能换得望野城百姓众生之命，可谓大义。”两人见义长静而不语，对视一眼，指着一处，齐声道，“赖源大人说，只要您看一眼那里，就能下定决心了。”

义长预感到了什么，从心尖到指尖一片冰冷。

那里是——

他的母亲，孤零零地在高台之上，她发丝凌乱，颤颤巍巍，像风中残烛。

义长目眦尽裂，胸腔痛得要被撑破，他颤声道：“救救她。”

他的目光看向赖源所在的方向，已有了决断。

隔着遥远的距离，两人的目光似乎交错。

赖源欣慰地叹息道，“对了，就是这样，我的好孩子。只有你，会为了她去死。”

忍者将一把武士刀将给义长，留下一卷残页便离开避难，谁都不知道那传说中的恶鬼被召唤出来是何等场面，当然是离得远越好。

义长用手指抹上刀锋，鲜血流出，滴落到尘土，但是不够，这些血还远远不够。

那么一条手臂呢？如果还不够的话，他的四肢，他的骨头，他身体的所有都可以拿去。

当一个人能对自己挥刀的时候，他已经无所惧，无所怖。

血喷溅出来时，他的耳边隐隐听到了那渺远的歌声。

三弦弹拨，每一个刹那如撞钟，杳杳空空，低低吟哦。

“不该生在武士家。”

“嗡——”远处，斑手里的鬼切感应到什么，发出嗡鸣。

乌云蔽月，大雨毫无征兆的降下，火把被浇灭后，平地卷起狂风，山风呜咽，鬼气森森，分外阴沉。

阵法已成，义长最后看了一眼母亲的方向，他闭上眼，一刀贯穿了胸膛，鲜血淋漓四溅。

巨大的痛苦让他的眼前模糊，歌声已渐渐听不清了，随之是彻骨的冰冷。

义长咽气的时候，身体已变成一具白骨，像是被瞬间吸干了血肉。

“斑！放下那把刀——！”

柱间察觉出危险，但已经将来不及了，黑雾将他们笼罩住，鬼切发出刺耳的声音，让耳膜生生作痛，冰冷地寒气刺入皮肤，鼻腔处是鲜血的味道。

那是无数怨气和仇恨的汇聚而成的鬼魂。

树界降临那生机蓬勃的植物枯萎凋零，黑气直冲云霄，大地震颤，鸟兽惊飞。

“大功告成。”近卫赖源眼中精光一现，这番算计可谓火中取栗，成败系于一线，好在大名十分配合，没让忍者们看出破绽，不过他们这假戏也是真做，怕早就存着借忍者之手除去他的心思。如果事成，那么忍者氏族折损下一代家主，内耗之下，武士一方未必没有机会铲除他们。倘若事败，那么他死于暗杀，必将激起武士们同仇敌忾，忍者们也将腹背受敌。“呵，千手和宇智波久负盛名，也不过如此，忍者们空有蛮力，但是一盘散沙，山野村夫之流，不足以角逐天下。”

“嗷呜——”狼嚎之声在山谷回荡，让这个夜晚更加凄清可怖，无数野兽奔走，飞沙走石，地动山摇。

而卷入到那风暴中心的武士们更是顷刻间化为齑粉，仿佛变成了某种养料，骇得后面的人再不敢上前，眼看那黑雾范围越来越大，再看不清那任何人的身影。

“愣着干什么，放箭！”赖源吼道。

“主，主公！”一名近侍声音颤抖，指向前方。

惊变突现，只见那黑风暴中心，散发出蓝色的幽光，一个巨人横空出现，身负铠甲，背生翅羽，手持双剑，有山峰之伟岸，望之令人心神震慑。

“敌须弥，胜巨海，障圣道……这莫非就是大丈丸恶业真身吗？这是何等雄奇。”赖源惊叹。

只见那伟力之身中，赫然有两个人影，盘旋在他们周身的黑雾渐渐被压制，宛如恶兽被降服。

开启须佐能乎要耗费巨大的查克拉，斑面色苍白，万花筒写轮眼显得更为猩红，现在唯有须佐能乎之力能够封印恶鬼，而柱间那边……在危险来临，千钧一发之际，他夺下了斑手里的鬼切，两把妖刀如同有了生命，从柱间的身体里攫取力量，好在他那庞大的查克拉一时半会也吸收不尽，这才帮斑争取了一点时间。

但这恶业极盛之物又岂是那么好对付的，斑只能勉力将它压制，不让阴气扩散。从恐惧和绝望中滋生，血肉是它的养分，污秽的灵魂是他的温床，这便是阴鬼。

一旦战场上数万人被它吞噬，届时再无法将它封印，整个望野城都将被恶鬼支配，尸横遍地，白骨露野。

斑只能尽可能地远离这片战场，他看着那些如蝼蚁般的武士，眼神如冰，须佐能乎翅羽扇动，掀起百丈烟尘，如狂风怒号，巨浪滔天，顷刻便已飞至半空。

乌云消散，露出一轮硕大的圆月，须佐能乎映于月中，如神明俯视众生。

没有片刻迟疑，斑双手结印，须佐能乎周身出现十数条锁链，寒光湛湛，如藤蔓一般紧紧缠绕住鬼切和膝切。

两把刀发出刺耳的嗡鸣和鬼泣，时而尖锐时而呜咽，又化做四面八方的啼声、笑声、泣声、私语声、叹息声、求救声，万千齐作，如穿脑凿髓，声音所到之处，人们抱头痛呼，以头抢地，如疯如魔，双目赤红。

一缕血丝从柱间的唇角流出，两把凶刀的屡屡阴气化为婴儿一样的拳头，插入他腹中，贪婪地吮吸着。从握住鬼切的那一刻起，那股外来的力量便侵入体内，彻骨的寒冷化为实质，柱间的皮肤上结了一层细霜，唇色如纸，他体内里的查克拉被源源不断地吸走，普通人恐怕瞬间就化为飞灰，但依靠自身浩瀚如海的查克拉，他能够将那恶鬼拖住片刻，剩下的，就交给斑了。

——他们之间，从来便可以交付生死。

斑面沉如水，锁链将刀绞得越来越紧，刀身碎出裂纹，连着柱间身体的阴气扭曲成股成线又瞬间暴涨，万千声音越来越尖锐，声入耳，目所及，数不清的白骨叠成高塔，每一具都在向上攀爬，如蛆蚁横叠，蠕蠕而动，千万张嘴一张一合，厉鬼之音，附于耳畔，厉鬼之身，如置阿鼻。

斑心如明镜，恶鬼之流，恐怖愚情，假使威光，虚为怪相1，这不过是敌人最后的反扑罢了。

“撑住。”他低语，缓缓伸手，将柱间嘴边的血丝抹去。鲜红的血从他的眼角渗出，万花筒写轮眼已到了极限。

1.《法苑珠林》


	7. Chapter 7

“呵呵。”这种生死存亡的关头，斑竟然笑了起来，他的眼神像深海的焰火，岩浆滚滚而落。弱小的武士们，却让他和柱间陷入这番境地，忍者固然强大，就像现在，须佐能乎长剑之下，能轻而易举的将整座城屠戮殆尽，化为飞灰，但是他不能。

斑抬头望向天空，月亮无悲无喜，尽忠职守地居于黑夜的一角，月光的清辉平等地洒落在每个人的身上，无论是忍者、武士、走兽、虫蚁……对天地而言，众生没有分别，一切的喧闹，只是入了人的眼，人的耳，人的心。多么渺小，斑闭上双眼，干涸的血液在他脸上留下道道红痕，月光下，他露出的手腕如同白玉一般，须佐能乎的完全体在慢慢瓦解，盔甲变为肌理，肌理变为骨骼，终于化做淡淡的蓝光。

两人，自空中坠落。

“铮——”金属碎裂，那无着无依的鬼泣不甘地扭曲变幻，婴儿的啼哭，女人的尖叫，猛兽的咆哮……声渐悄，阴气夺体而出，在圆月中，万千声音化为一声梵音，空空邈邈，鬼切和膝切应声而断。

下坠的速度极快，猎猎的夜风将两人的衣袍吹得鼓起，黑色的长发在空中缠绕，斑用仅剩的气力攥住柱间的胳膊。

这样的高度，几秒钟后，人就会粉身碎骨。斑的意识已经模糊，身体像溺水一样沉重，而朦朦胧胧之间，他似乎触碰到了冰凉的河水，那像是南贺川的河水，阳光照得波光粼粼，水漂石溅起一圈圈水花，少年人的欢声笑语，整个夏日的蝉鸣，伟大而天真的梦想在岩壁上倾诉着，好像广袤的森林，真的变作桃源一样的村子，孩子们不知忧愁的生活着，你的族人，我的兄弟……

他的脑海里，所有的画面都幻化成一个人的名字。

“柱间。”他轻轻地出声，四散在风里。

柱间的意识在回笼，战场上磨砺出的本能让他的身体反应比大脑还快，他单手揽住斑，将他护在胸前。要想减缓这股冲击力，只能用木遁召唤出柔软的植物，但柱间察觉到，自己似乎无法调动查克拉，体内像死水一样。

“砰——”大地被砸出偌大的坑，土石飞溅。

血从胸腔里涌了出来，骨头被挤压在一起，疼痛如期而至。在最后关头，他将身体垫在斑的下方，用肉身来承受这巨大的冲击力。

泥土和秋草混着血腥味，露水打落在两人身上，天空繁星点点，月圆当空。

斑醒来时，柱间的手仍覆在他身上，是保护的姿势。他眉头皱起，嘴唇抿成一线，他从没这么狼狈过。

他向来都能掌握一切，但只要遇到柱间，事情就会失控。

这个忍者，像是永恒的变数一样，霸道地横亘在他面前。

他撑起身体，将砂石抖落，刚想去对付不远处那些七零八落的武士，却见柱间仍闭着双目，一副毫无生息的样子。

斑眉头皱得更紧，脸上像蒙了一层寒冰一样，他的手探到对上的脉搏，跳动极为微弱。

——人活着。斑提起对方的衣袖，紧攥着的那只手缓缓松开，一片岩石的碎屑沾着血裹在伤口上。

他凝视着柱间的面容，微微俯身，两人的唇几乎要碰上，低语道，“像你这样的强者，只配死在我的手里，在此之前，你必须活着。”

脚步声沿着落霜的地面传来，越来越近，大约有一百多人，是追兵们。斑的查克拉已经耗尽，残存的体力只够支撑他站起来，他微微低下身子，留意四周的动静，在那几个落单的武士发出求救声前，手里剑划破夜空，直取他们性命。

寂静的树林里只有两人微弱的呼吸声，月光下，鲜血从草木上如露水滚落，悄悄渗入地缝之中。斑闭目调息，他的内脏受了重创，苍白的脸上，唇间溢出的鲜血越发刺目。大约还有六十息，他们的位置便会被追兵发现，这群弱小的武士们，现在竟能威胁到他们的生死，这是前所未有的耻辱。即便心中的杀意沸腾到极点，他的神情依旧冷峻，缜密地计算着接下来的每一步行动。

风掠过树梢，停歇在上面的乌鸦发出嘶哑的叫声，火把将漆黑的树林照亮，人的影子长长地拖在地面上。

——来了！

斑倏然睁开双目，不远处是数十个身披甲胄，手持长刀的武士，走在最前面的是一排拿着弓箭的士兵，这些人受濑源雇佣，为他驱使，他们的眼中都布满了贪婪和狠戾，这次任务若是能将两个刺客的头颅砍下带回，便能得到数十两黄金的赏赐，足够他们过上几年奢靡的快活日子，虽然这些藏头露尾的忍者们会一些诡异的术法，但力量被封印，又身负重伤的情况下，根本不值得畏惧。他们的策略十分简单，避免与忍者们近身搏斗，只要发现他们的踪影，便放箭射杀，这样拉开距离来消耗对方的体力，就算那两人能侥幸逃得箭雨，但力量耗尽之时，也只能乖乖成为俎上鱼肉。

“那里有人！”一名武士指向草丛，夜幕之下，隐隐能看到两个匍匐的人影。

“放箭——”一声令下，弓箭手齐齐地拉弓，箭矢如流星般密集地飞去。

空中，传来锐器刺入血肉的声音，射中了！

但他们的兴奋只维持了一瞬间，远处的黑暗中，一把手里剑精准而迅疾地掷向人群中央，上面的爆破符在所有人都还没反应过来时被引爆，砰的一声巨响，火光冲天，有数十人被爆炸的气流弹飞，离爆炸点最近的武士们身上皮开肉绽。

斑隐藏在另一侧的草丛里，他的右后方，那两具死去的武士尸体上插满了箭矢，一切按照他的预料进行，这些弱小的生物们即便聚集再多，也不敢直接和强大的对手战斗，他们只会选择缓慢地将敌人耗死。在追兵们陷入混乱之际，斑背上柱间，艰难地向着山谷深处走去。

柱间还没有转醒，以他的愈合能力，只要一息尚存，外伤会迅速修复，脏器损伤一刻钟就能痊愈。斑察觉到自己情绪上的变化，这非常陌生，从某种程度上来说，他对于柱间力量的信心等同于对自己的信心，这个男人无坚不摧，所向披靡，没有任何脆弱的时候。但现在，他的呼吸微弱，体温冰冷，就连一个普通人也能轻易要他的命，一股难言的愤怒在斑的心中燃烧，而这种愤怒之下掩盖着更为复杂难解的情感，但他不会去深思，过多的情感会使人软弱。

最初的慌乱过后，武士们迅速轻点安置伤员，他们不敢轻敌，编成若干小队，一边警戒四周，一边进行追踪，两个重伤的人绝对逃不了多远，空气中还残留着血腥味，他们从三个方向追踪包围，每个人都精神紧绷，任何风吹草动也不放过，但直到更深露重，也没有发现那两名忍者的踪影。

“狡猾的贼子们，我不但要砍下他们的头，还要砍掉四肢，挖掉心脏来喂鱼。”有人咧嘴骂到，精神的紧绷和搜寻无果让他敏感而暴躁。

“再往前走就是断崖了，我们是不是被他们摆了一道？”又有人道。

“他们也可能是故意误导我们，说不定是往回走了。”

“不可能，外面已经被包围，他们不会蠢到自投罗网。”

“继续追，天亮以后看他们能往哪里藏！”

***

一切都在往最坏的方向发展，斑体内的查克拉恢复的速度十分缓慢，像是被截断的水流。查克拉是精神力量融合自身细胞由此提取出的身体力量，宇智波的血继界限让他们拥有强大的精神力量，因此在查克拉的提取和恢复上都比普通忍者要快得多，这情形显然不同寻常，一直昏迷不醒的柱间，自己难以凝聚的查克拉，斑可以确定，这一定与那把刀有关，从一开始，这便是精心设计要致他们于死地的杀局，那些贪生怕死的大名们已经不愿意眼看着宇智波和千手两个忍者氏族壮大，他和柱间作为继承人，一旦身死， 必将引起氏族内部动荡，内外交困之下，势必会分崩离析，日后只能依附在各个势力之下，仰人鼻息。斑的眼中闪露出冰冷的光，忍界战火四燃，死伤无数，但一直没有牵连到外界，不过很快，这种局面会被改变，他会让那些贵族和武士们也品尝到被烈火灼烧的滋味。

天将破晓，几个时辰的追踪，追兵们逼近了目标的位置，山谷被一道断崖隔开，瀑布从山壁上倾泻，水拍击石，云雾腾腾。看来连上天都站在他们这一边，这里已是绝路，没有草丛掩映，只有光秃秃的岩石，一目了然，没有能够躲藏的地方。

宇智波斑傲立在崖上，他捕捉到那分散在几处的人影，这些追兵吸取上次的教训，没有轻举妄动，而是分散在各处，小心翼翼地将四周包围，即便面对两个重伤的忍者，他们也不敢近身作战，仍然采取远距离攻击。目标之一似乎已经昏迷，另一个人挡在他的前面，那人明明处于弱势，但那不动如山的气势却十分慑人，平静的神情透着高高在上的冷漠，他的眼神告诉这些追兵，他将他们视为蝼蚁。

武士们的愤怒敌不过恐惧，这个男人仿佛是从尸山血海中走来的，散发出的杀气让人难以喘息，冰冷而恐怖的气息笼罩着整个山崖，让人不由自主的打起寒颤。

斑的眼神朝着一个方向扫过，那里埋伏的武士中，手中的刀‘啪’地落地，两股颤颤，他们难以想象，这人此刻已经身负重伤。

“我给你们两个选择，一是一起上，可以死得快些，二是一个个来，我们可以愉快地玩上一会。”斑露出一个残忍的微笑。

一些士兵已经被他的杀气震慑到，内心开始动摇，千手和宇智波，都是赫赫有名的忍者氏族，他们拥有的力量甚至能够顷刻间毁灭一座城，正常情况下，他们根本不敢跟忍者们作战，但这次城主说这两个忍者被封印了力量，而且伤势惨重，在重赏之下，他们才敢领下任务，但是现在看来，这个男人哪有半点重伤的样子，他只是站在那里，周身的气息已经如同寒冰利刃，而他说的每一个字，都像是重锤打落在心里，让人根本无法怀疑，他能够办到，能够轻而易举的杀死所有人。

背着弓箭的士兵们已经开始往后退。

这时，一个声音在他们耳边震响。

“别被他骗了，他在虚张声势，如果他真的能够杀了我们，之前在树林时就动手了，又何必逃走等到现在。”为首的武士大声喝道，他的内心也无法肯定对方到底伤到什么程度，到了走到这一步，他不允许任何人退缩。

另一位武士却犹豫了，说道：“也许他在恢复体力……还有那个引爆符，也不知道他有多少，我们应该从长计议，等到援兵过来。”

他的话音刚落，为首的武士沉声道，“从长计议？等待援兵？难道你认为我们几十个人加起来还杀不了他一个人吗？”他怒极反笑，冲着宇智波斑大声道，“我们选三，现在便要你死。”、“射箭——！”

听从他命令的却只有几个人，但射出去的箭没有一支碰到敌人的衣袖。

斑轻轻地握住一支羽箭，在手中把玩，他低沉的声音一字一字的刻在每个人的心中。“从现在开始，你们每射出一箭，我就杀一个人。”说罢，他两指夹着箭柄，向空中一掷。

“啊——”一声惨叫响起，发号施令的武士的右眼被箭矢洞穿。

众人遍体身寒，这可怕的力量几乎压垮他们，没有人再敢妄动一步，只有那个受伤的武士仍然嘶哑地吼道：“继续给我放箭，他在拖延时间！”

但已经没有人听他的了，死寂的气氛在传染，悲观的情绪不断蔓延，他们开始怀疑这个任务本身。

其中一个声音冷冷地对他说道，“如果真的像城主所说，他们身负重伤，是濒死之人，那么又为什么要派上百人来追杀，这两个人的实力，恐怕已经强大到难以想象的地步。”他没说完的是，城主心里清楚，这两人即便是重伤也绝不是普通人可以抗衡的，只有让他们这些卒子们来冲锋陷阵。

但在场的人都明白他的意思，他们为了赏金而来，但也不想白白送死。

“我们在这守着，等城主的亲卫过来。”

众人达成一致，受伤的武士疼晕过去后，再没有任何反对的声浪。

日出，朝霞漫天，悬崖上，两边对峙，局面陷入胶着。斑利用这段时间恢复体力，好不容易积蓄的一点查克拉在刚才掷出那支箭时耗尽，如果那些人继续放箭，恐怕他连避开的气力都没有。但即便命悬一线的时候，他也笃定自己会赢，正如他对柱间所说，他们唯有死在对方手中，而能取他性命的，只有柱间。

柱间的情况并不算好，从高空急速坠落前他的查克拉已经被抽干，他是用肉体来承担巨大的冲击力，肋骨大面积骨折，头骨开裂，一部分脏器被震碎，腿骨粉碎骨折，普通人在这样的严重的伤势下，恐怕早就死了，他强大的生命能量和自愈能力让他还留有一口气，潮水一样涌流的疼痛拉拽着他的意识，只是迟迟无法醒来，他能够感受到斑的气息，近在咫尺，这让他感到安心。从他记事起，明白自己肩负的责任时，他便没有依赖过任何人，他是大哥，是弟弟们的榜样，是父亲精心培养的继承人，是千手一族下一任的族长，他必须强大到足以对抗所有风雨，让氏族在这飘摇动荡的时代存活下去。直到那天，在南贺川河畔，他遇到了那个和自己一样大的少年，他才知道，原来他也可以肆意的大笑，可以放开一切的玩乐，可以奢谈梦想，像是只属于自己的那一部分活了过来，甚至连姓名都不需要知道，他们便已经是知己，因为在双方的眼里，他们仅仅是作为自己，不被任何符号和身份代替。

而此时此刻，失去所有力量，在无边无际的黑暗与疼痛之中，他却觉得安心，他如此清楚地认识到，宇智波斑是他灵魂中密不可分的一部分，他像依赖自己一样依赖着他。

朝霞和晨雾渐渐散去，僵持已久的两边都在等待时机，而变故是在一瞬间发生的，一直傲立在悬崖的男人吐出一口鲜血，大块大块的血迹染红了他白色的衣服，武士们终于察觉到了，原来这个不可一世的可怕敌人，早已到了强弩之末。

“杀了他！”有人喊道，人群开始躁动起来。

斑冷冷地看了他们一眼，既然已经被识破，便也没什么好伪装的了，他向着那些蠢蠢欲动的人说道：“不怕死，就一起上吧。”

武士和士兵们已经确信他在虚张声势，这个念头让他们恢复了胆气，这句话激起了他们被压抑已久的情绪，杀了他，杀了他，没什么好怕的，一个濒死之人罢了，而他们的头颅上还悬挂着黄金。

“一起上。”一个人吼道，其他人响应，他们从四面八方冲出来，围堵敌人。

斑眸光闪动，手中结印，在众人冲出，弓箭手拉弓的那一刹，将强行提取的查克拉放出，火遁·灰尘隐之术发动，高温的烟尘向四周扩散，尖利的喊叫声四起，这些烟尘只要触碰到皮肤，便会雾化产生高温，并在持续一段时间后，便会发生爆炸，但这个术是勉强完成的，没有足够的查克拉支撑，因此并不能造成太大的伤害，但这个效果打折的术付出的代价却是他维持生命的力量，被强行抽取转化后，心脏和肺腑如同撕裂一般，他不断地呕出鲜血，但也不知道是哪里来的力气，将柱间架到自己的肩上，凭借着烟尘，隐藏着身影，向着计算好的路线走着。

但幸运似乎又一次站在武士那边，崖边刮起一阵狂风，很快吹散了烟尘，露出所有人的身影，再没有丝毫犹豫，一时间，箭雨落下，朝着同一个方向。

斑下意识地将柱间放到身后，独自面对这流矢，在这种情况下，他的判断力依然精准，躲过了绝大部分羽箭，只有几支擦过他的手臂，划出血口，几轮箭雨后，他的全身已满是血痕，白色衣服被染得鲜红，血腥味弥漫在悬崖上空。

他不会死在这，柱间也不会。他们的生死，只交付彼此，没有任何人有资格插手。

他是如此的坚信，而这信念让他能够支撑到现在。

武士们拔刀，弓箭手张弓，危险在寸步逼近，而斑的神情依旧冷峻而傲慢。

他身后是气势磅礴的瀑布，如同大海倒悬，轰隆作响，奔流而下，没入深不见底的潭水。

生命在流逝，心跳变得缓慢，肉体到了极限，即便在倒下的那一刻，他眼中仍然光芒如火，这是宇智波一族强大的来源，他们执着而自我，胸中有不灭之火，直至燃烧殆尽。


	8. Chapter 8

柱间在一片血色中醒来，他意识到眼前的危急，抱住斑的身体向后撤，同时十数支手里剑飞射而出，将空中的流矢击落。斑体力耗尽，但意识仍然清醒，他冷静地提醒柱间四周敌人的位置。他固然坚信他们不会死，但柱间能够在这时候醒来，确实让他的心中的某处稳稳地落下。

柱间一边躲过攻击，一边留神斑的情况，对方的脸上过于惨白，像是蒙着一层薄纸，透不出一丝血色，那浓重的血腥味和触目惊心的衣服让他瞬间明白斑付出了多大的代价，大量失血会让心跳变慢，体温降低，如果再这样下去……柱间几乎是毫不犹豫，他划开自己的手臂，将鲜血喂给对方，他不知道这样的方法是否有效，但千手一族的人自愈能力都很强，而他又拥有历代以来的最强者，那么，他的血液多少能够起一些作用。

血流入斑的嘴中，进入胃里，他被动地喝下了柱间的血，身体在慢慢变暖，好像那血液也带着柱间的温度，流遍他的体内，就连内脏也似乎在开始修复。

柱间看他脸色缓和，发觉这法子真的有效了，还要多喂些血给他，但斑拒绝了，喝下别人鲜血的感觉很不好受，尤其还是柱间的。

他的拒绝在柱间的意料之中，他早已想好了该怎么说服对方。

“我现在无法动用查克拉，你只有多喝一些血，恢复体力后我们才能从这杀出去。放心，我的恢复能力你也知道，失去一点血没有任何影响。”

“我没有担心你，我只是不喜欢借用别人的力量。”斑冷冷道。

“斑，现在是我需要借用你的力量，你必须得恢复体力，我们才能离开这里。”柱间望着他，语气诚恳。

在和柱间大大小小的争论中，他不是败在对方的话语，而总是败在对方的目光之下，那让人无法拒绝的，最真挚的目光。

“你要是个瞎子就好了。”他心里道，将柱间的胳膊拉到面前，嘴唇覆上那道狰狞的伤口，狠狠地吮吸着。

敌人并不打算给他们任何恢复的机会，这是一场你死我活的战役，他们的进攻越发凶猛，纵然柱间仍可以一敌十，但是数十个人一起围攻，仍然难以招架，手里剑和飞镖已经用尽，他用地上的碎石做武器，硬是拦下了这些人进一步的进攻，给斑赢得一些时间。

融合的速度在加快，查克拉如涓滴露水，一点点凝聚。还是不够，还是太慢，他咬住柱间的手臂，舌尖舔舐着那道伤口，拨弄着那里的血肉，鲜血渗入他的体内，化做愈合的力量。

武士们看着血泊中的二人，眼神越发狂热，他们对忍者的恐惧渐渐消弭，在弓箭手的箭即将耗尽的时候，他们再也不愿忍耐，像是将过往全部的怨恨和不甘发泄出来，他们双手举着刀，毫无畏惧地冲上前向着两人砍去。

而这时，他们看见，那个被鲜血染红的身影缓缓站起，长发张扬的男人宛如恶鬼，他的手指没有结印，但一瞬之间，铺天盖地的火焰仿佛从地狱深处喷涌而出，烈焰宛如火海吞噬着一切，将地面化为焦土。

“火遁·豪火灭却。”

***

在这片火海之中，冲上前方的武士们已经化为飞灰，这是众人前所未见的恐怖，他们的信念也被这烈焰吞没，他们从精神上被彻底压垮，放弃了进攻，活着的人四散地逃离这片炼狱。

“斑，小心——！”柱间对杀意的敏锐让他瞬间注意到从远处的树林里射出的连珠箭，这三支箭不同寻常，威力远不是之前的箭雨可比的，射箭的人是忍者。

斑也察觉到那股杀气，但刚才的火遁已经将他全部的查克拉用尽，他无法躲开。

这一切的判断都只在瞬息，箭的速度快如流星，但还有一个身影比箭更快，在千钧一发之际，他用后背挡在斑的面前，将对方扑到在地，但随之而来的是更为凶猛的两只箭，血花绽开在柱间的肩膀和腹部，他用仅剩的气力说道，“用隐身术快走，不要管我。”

斑的手因为愤怒而颤动，他的眼睛鲜红一片，勾玉在眼底流转，他抱起柱间，向着断崖瀑布的方向撤离，濑源的亲卫和精兵从树林里步步紧逼，他们一直在等待这个时机，在敌人自以为胜利之时伏击，如今，这两人已经任由他们宰割。

好机会！在快到悬崖边缘，敌人动作犹豫的那一刹，被伏击的忍者抓住，弓如满月，查克拉在弓箭上流动，以穿云破月之势头射出，没有丝毫停滞，弓再次拉满，又补上一箭，在几秒的时间内，四支飞矢如闪电袭向悬崖的方向。

此时已是避无可避，绝无空隙！

血花溅到焦土之上，那两道身影身中数箭，倒在血泊之中。

“去给他们收尸吧。”伏击的忍者带着一股扭曲的快意说道，那可是千手柱间和宇智波斑，谁也不会想到，他们竟会死在自己这个无名小卒手上。

看着那血淋淋的惨烈场景，追兵们终于放下心，准备带回尸体领赏，但正当他们走出林子的时候，悬崖上突然卷起一阵狂风，吹沙走石，席卷天地，他们眼睁睁地看着，那紧挨着崖边的两具尸体，被这股飓风卷入汹涌的瀑布激流之中，瞬间失去了踪影。

***

阴暗的洞穴里，连火都难以点燃，地下暗河让这里的空气潮湿而阴冷，钟乳石上的水滴缓缓坠落，斑从短暂的休憩中醒来，他皱着眉，看着柱间心脏的位置，那里还在渗血，刚换上的布料已经被染得鲜红。血腥味很可能会引来野兽和搜查的追兵，斑将柱间的衣带解开，缠绕伤口的布料被埋入土中，他撕下自己衣服的下摆，用水浸湿，将柱间伤口周围的血擦干。

夜晚，山谷的气温骤降，洞穴里的温度更是达到了最低点，在湿冷的空气中，柱间重伤的身体冻得颤抖，斑从未见过他如此脆弱的一面，这个人仿佛与生俱来就是顶天立地的强者，因此，在看到对方因为寒冷而颤抖时，他竟然不知道该怎么办。

斑照顾人的经验十分有限，他精通于杀人，却不知道怎么照料伤患。重伤和大量失血的情况下一定要维持住体温，这个道理他虽然明白，但这里没有任何可以取暖的东西，他身上的衣料又轻又薄，起不到防寒的作用。

柱间的脸色越发的灰白，就连褐色的肌肤也因失血变得苍白，仿佛凝结着一层霜。斑伸手摸了一下柱间的脉搏，又扒开眼睑看了看，确认对方活着且昏迷，他面无表情地脱下自己的衣服，高大的身躯暴露在潮湿的空气中，他俯下身子，脸贴着脸，胸膛抵着胸膛，把柱间紧紧抱在自己怀里，将自己的体温渡过去。

他很不习惯离人这么近，即便是柱间也一样。战场上养成的本能，让他的身体警惕而敏感，这样紧密的贴合，冷热相交，呼吸纠缠，让他感到非常不适，在柱间不再发抖后，他撑起胳膊，刚想离开，柱间又冷得蜷缩了一下，他只能又保持那个姿势，尽量让热传递过去。

昏迷中的人会在寒冷时无意识地寻找热源，柱间的意识昏昏沉沉地被冻在冰窖之中，但渐渐地，一团火光出现，温暖而明亮，他不由自主的想要靠近，再近一点。

斑感到嘴唇上一凉，瞳孔中是柱间放大的脸，那冰冷的唇在寻找热源，两人的嘴唇碰在一起，冰的那个上下摩擦着，吮吸着热度，热的那个僵硬着，一动不动。像是冰与火纠缠在一起，舌尖也探向火热的方向，又暖又热，含住，裹住，冰似乎想要将那团火焰融化在体内，寂静的洞穴里，唯有潮湿的水声。

斑的嘴唇变得绯红，汗水从他的胸膛上滚落，他感到体内很热，这股热从脚尖涌到腹部，又从腹部涌到心口，猛烈地燃烧着。他撑起胳膊，看着柱间有了一丝血色的脸，虽然知道刚才对方是无意识的，但是这种亲密的举动，似乎不该发生在两个男人身上，哪怕他们是曾经的朋友。

该推开他，离开这里。斑这样想，但是看着柱间稍微有起色的样子，还有他那股无处发泄的燥热，他强行忽视种种不合理的地方，还是任由那冰冷的肌肤攫取他身体的热度。

柱间的身体在慢慢地转暖，体温维持住了，伤口也开始止血，但他还是紧贴着那热源不放。两人身体的温度都在升高，斑的身体已变得滚烫，他的唇在柱间的唇和脖子上摩挲着，手掌下是对方紧实的肌肉，斑将头埋在柱间的脖子上，呼出的热气让那里皮肤又烫又痒。

在习惯了与柱间这样紧密的触碰后，他似乎并不想很快地离开。他感觉这股欲望来得莫名其妙，好像不应该是这样的，但是他向来是个随心所欲的人，因此也并没有觉得难堪，腿间的炙热抵在对方的大腿上，又滑进两腿间缝隙，被那又硬又紧的肌肉夹住，他仰着头，喘着气，又缓缓晃动腰身。

月光透过草木的障篱，照在两人的身上，黑色的长发缠绕在一起，铺洒了一地，身影相交，汗水淋漓。


	9. Chapter 9

柱间在第二天早上醒来，由黑暗渐渐明亮的视线里，一个黑色的背影在洞口附近守着。他感到浑身都在剧烈的疼痛，骨头像是被碾碎了一般，有几处伤口格外的钝痛，应该是箭伤。他隐约记得，那天在悬崖上，命悬一线的时候，斑用写轮眼的幻术，蒙蔽了敌人，带着他逃了出来，他的意识也陷入一片黑暗，只感觉置身于一个冰冷彻骨的地方，在他觉得自己可能会被冻死的时候，又出现了一团火，明亮而温暖，像是斑给他的感觉。这是柱间第一次伤至濒死的地步，也是第一次因为受伤出现幻觉。

“你醒了。”斑的声音传入他脑海。

柱间想开口说话，但是嗓子却沙哑的发不出声，他点点头，指了指自己的喉咙。

斑却误解了他的意思，以为他想喝水，便用双手捧出洞穴的清水，这里的水是河道里渗出的，还算干净。

他走到柱间面前，将手递到对方嘴边，柱间却一动不动，睁大眼睛看着他。

他不耐烦地道，“喝水。你不是渴了吗？”

柱间看着他十分理所当然的样子，觉得自己是不是反应过度。其实……斑一向是个善良而温柔的男人，他这么想着，便低头饮下对方手中的水，干燥的嘴唇被润湿，水顺着喉咙进入身体，让他感觉舒服了很多。

手心被唇无意中碰到的地方有些痒，让斑想起昨晚，他确定柱间并不知道那件事，这让他的态度更为坦然，况且那本来就一件不值一提的小事。

喝完水，柱间靠着岩壁半坐着，他试着提炼体内的查克拉，但精神力却完全无法融合，各个穴位都是畅通无阻的，能量也在周身流动，但却无法提取出来。

他摇摇头，对斑说道，“我体内的查克拉无法凝聚，力量像是被封印住了。”

他们都明白，这一切与那把刀脱不开干系。

斑只是短暂地拿过那把刀，但也受到了影响，查克拉的恢复速度变得极为缓慢，昨夜之后这一情况略微有些好转，但仍然不及平时的百分之一。

“你在注入精神力的过程中，感觉到什么阻碍了吗？”

柱间颔首，他努力将这一感觉描述出来，“两种力量无法融合，像遇到是一层厚厚的冰墙，又像被一股股寒风被包围住了。”

斑的神色有些凝重，他虽然没有柱间的那种力量被隔断的感受，但是那种若有若无的寒意像是侵入了体内，让力量的流速变缓。

但是咒术之流，真的能够将忍者的力量封印吗？

这个想法很快被他否定，一定有什么被他们忽略了，而那个才是整个局面的关键。

他仔细地回想那天的情形，妖刀中的阴鬼被释放出来后吸食了大量血肉壮大自身，连柱间的力量也一度被吸干，但须佐能乎克制诸邪，将阴鬼封印后，作为器皿的两把刀也碎裂了，那么又是为什么……

妖刀，阴鬼，须佐能乎……几个念头在他心中打转。

这两天，他体内的查克拉恢复极慢，连最简单的火遁都难以支撑，却只有那一次例外——在最消耗查克拉的写轮眼状态下。

柱间见斑脸色缓和，应该是有了头绪，但他并没有去打扰还在沉思的斑，只是静静地看着他。

只见，斑漆黑的双瞳中勾玉流转，又变作万花筒的形态，但只维持了一秒，又变回了三勾玉的写轮眼。

“果然。”斑站起身，任由力量在他周身游走，红色的气流充斥在整个洞穴之中。

“斑，你恢复了？”柱间惊喜道。

斑收敛周身的气，眼眸又恢复如常，他看向柱间道，“我们的查克拉是被阴鬼的气所影响，柱间，你在被刀中的阴鬼吸食力量的时候，它们的怨恨和阴气也一起也进入了你的体内，这时身体内部的力量就好比被污染的水，让精神力无法与之融合。”

他见柱间也想到关节所在，便继续说道，“须佐能乎能够封印阴鬼，但力量源于万花筒写轮眼，虽然开启需要消耗大量的查克拉，但能够祛除体内的阴气。”

“需要多长时间？”柱间问道，他知道万花筒写轮眼对于身体的负担极大。

“要维持一刻钟。”斑走向他，“而要恢复到足以支撑万花筒开启力量的查克拉，还需要两天。”

“这两天你不要再动用力量，我会想办法引走追兵。”柱间斩钉截铁道，似乎不想在这件事上给出商量的余地。

斑却看着他发出低沉的笑声，似乎在嘲笑他自不量力，“柱间，现在连一个武士都轻而易举的杀了你，你又凭什么这么笃定。”

柱间也笑了，是极为自信的笑容，他向来是这样，有着让人信服的力量，“别的地方也许不行，但是现在是在森林繁茂的山谷里，我有九成的把握。”

斑的笑意泯去，他知道柱间是认真的，他也的确有把握，但是他却感到一股怒气涌上心间，“你是不是以为，你替我挡了这几箭，我就该听从你的号令？”

柱间感觉到他的怒火，但仍然面不改色地说道：“是，我就是这么想的。你现在可是欠我好几条命，我们都死在这里的话，我就亏大了。”

斑冷声道，“你死了的话，这笔债可就收不回来了。”

“你对我这么没信心？我可是会长命百岁的。”柱间道。

斑还是冷冷地看着他，过了许久才说道，“收回你那可笑的打算吧、你要是再敢提一个字，我就如你所愿，先杀了你，再将千手一族上下屠尽。”

“斑！”柱间厉声道。

斑转过身，走向洞口处。

柱间心中叹了口气，他知道斑心高气傲，让他背信弃义自己逃命，比登天还难，但是眼下，追兵很快就能搜到这里，而他现在的身体只会是斑的负累，如果要一边保护自己，一边对付那些武士和忍者的围攻，那么胜算连一成都不到。最坏的情况下，他们两个人中如果只能活一个，那么他希望是斑。他习惯于为了氏族的利益权衡利弊，但现在，他却将这些完全抛之脑后，他只想让斑活下来。

哪怕他知道，一旦自己身亡，两族的平衡势必会打破，千手一族很可能会战败被吞并。但在这必须抉择的关头，他却违背了一切的信条，就像当年在南贺川河畔，他第一次违背了父亲的意愿，他让斑快逃。而斑，也是这样做的。只因为姓氏，他们便要继承两族的仇恨，要世代绵延不死不休，他不想再这样了，在那无穷无尽的战争和杀戮中，在无数个无法入眠的夜晚，只有儿时和斑共同的梦想是他唯一的慰藉。

见斑断然无法接受刚才的提议，他也不敢再火上浇油，只能退了一步道，“我的血对查克拉恢复能起到作用，你再多喝一些，也许就用不着两天了。”

斑仍是背对着他，清冷的声音在洞中回荡，“你有多少的血让我喝，你怎么不让我把你吃进肚子里，这样来得更快些。”

柱间知道他还在气头上，这种时候是不能招惹的，便顺着他的话道，“这个主意似乎也可行。但是我皮糙肉厚的，也不知道哪个部位你能吃得下。”

斑冷哼一声，知道这是柱间惯耍的伎俩，这个男人虽然战场上光明磊落，但私底下的性格却是狡猾至极。但难得见他先低了头，还是卖他一个面子，便道：“你最好恢复得快些，不然我为了活命，会忍不住把你吃得只剩下骨头。”

说完回头露出一个狞笑，在黑暗的洞穴里显得格外渗人。

柱间讪讪一笑，却也放心了，便闭上双眼，专心养伤。

一个时辰后，两人都听到了外面的动静，他们对视了一眼，追兵快来了。

现在不是正面对战的时候，而如果一直守在洞穴里，一旦被发现也会陷入危险。嘀嗒嘀嗒的水声像是敲击在人的心上，让时间的流逝显得更为急迫。两人都是身经百战的忍者，越是危险的时候，反而越冷静，柱间注意到水流的声音，他耳力过人，能够听到地底下那潺潺流动的水声。这里有一条地下暗河，也许能通向某个地方。

他和斑之间的默契是两人无需言语，只通过眼神也能懂得对方的意思，斑看向那洞穴深处，只有一片黑暗。“好，我们往里走。”他低声道。

洞穴的甬道阴潮而曲折，没有半点光亮，越往里走，便越狭窄，成百上千的蝙蝠密密麻麻地寄居在洞穴里，这里从未有人踏足过，黑暗而寂静，丝毫响声便能引发它们的攻击，但柱间与斑一路走过，却没有半点声响，仿佛幽灵一般路过。

走过这百转千回的狭长甬道后，前面又变得宽敞起来，空气的湿度也降下来，虽然视野里仍然是漆黑一片，但是柱间感觉，快要到出口了。但现在，他却不得不停下，长时间的行走，让心口处的箭伤又开始渗血，而潮湿的寒冷也对他的身体产生了影响，他没有说什么，斑却感知到他不对劲，不容他拒绝地反搂住他的腰将他背起，沉默无声，继续向前走。

柱间靠在斑的肩头，那翘起的黑色发丝擦着他的脸，他的胸中有一个情感要满溢出来，他不知道那是什么，让他的心口似乎更疼了。

一丝阳光照射进来，干燥的空气被吸入肺里，像是拨云见日一般，走过那漫长而黑暗，似乎没有尽头的道路后，他们终于得见光明。

这里似乎是山谷的最深处，山花漫野，一条小河缓缓流过，树林不知道生长了多久的岁月，几乎遮天蔽日，连阳光都要透过那层层叠叠的绿叶照射进来，斑驳的光影浮在水面之上，几只羽毛灰褐的鸟在溪边饮水。

“先在这里休息。”斑将柱间放到一块平坦的岩石上。他将一根树枝折断，用手里剑削尖，脱下鞋袜，走进溪水中，专心致志地开始捉鱼。

上一次在河里捉鱼，还是南贺川。那时候，他们什么都比赛，谁捉鱼厉害也要一较高下，结果因为两人抓的鱼太多，根本不吃完，只能背回去给弟弟们吃，搞得全身都是鱼腥味。

想起往事，斑的眼神变得柔和，像是那次别离后，心里一直筑起的藩篱破开了一个小角，很小很小的一部分，但是却让他冷硬多年的眼里闪现出一丝少年时的天真。

篝火点燃起来，没有油盐，只是烤得两面焦黄的鱼在此时却格外美味，鲜嫩甘甜的口感在舌尖上流连。或许是他们已经许久没有进食了，又或许是因为这鱼是斑烤的，柱间觉得，他从来没有吃过这样好吃的东西。

面对他发自内心的赞扬，斑无动于衷，只觉得面前这个男人可能连舌头也受伤了。

这片天地幽深僻静，与世隔绝，追兵一时半会难以找到，暂时是安全的。洞穴的出口处，百丈高的岩顶上像是被斧头劈开，阳光透过眼状的缝隙照射进来，柔柔地落在宽广的石台上，尘埃在光柱中游移，又被风吹落在一汪清澈的水潭中。

两人在潭水中清洗了身体，又将衣物上的污垢和血渍洗掉，赤裸着上身，坐在石台上。

柱间哼着不知名的乡村小调，用小刀雕刻着一块橡木，悠闲惬意地没有半点被追杀的紧张感。

斑原本在闭目调息，但被那荒腔走板的小调唱得直皱眉头，又看见柱间拿出了钻研忍术的专注力在雕刻什么，忍不住问道：“这是什么？”

柱间顿时来了兴致，兴趣盎然地道：“这块木头可以雕三枚骰子，我们可以玩猜大小或者三公，输了人要被弹脑门，既可以打发时间又可以磨练技艺。怎么样斑？我们一起玩吧。”

“……”斑闭上眼睛，不想再跟这个人说一句话。

柱间在任何方面都着惊人的毅力和执行力，他百折不挠地用各种方法终于让自己这个顽固的好朋友好兄弟松口，勉强同意陪他玩几局。

没想到这一玩就玩到了傍晚，两人都是不服输的人，输赢各半，两败俱伤，但非要争出个上下高低来。

柱间赌运极差，但听力无人能及，安静的时候他甚至能够听出骰子的点数。然而斑的观察力十分敏锐，很快发现了端倪，他的绝技败露之后，又改玩三公，输得一塌糊涂，前面积攒的优势荡然无存。

“再来！”柱间不服。

三公的玩法是三枚骰子，分别摇骰，同时开，三枚骰子的点数相加，尾数大的为胜，其中三枚骰子点数都是三的为最大。

他们只有三枚骰子，便前后来摇。但幸运之神似乎格外偏心，斑已经连着两局摇出了三个三点。

柱间将骰子摇得噼里啪啦，耳朵却敏锐地在捕捉里面的声音，斑用手指有一搭没一搭的敲着岩壁，淡定地看着屏息以待的柱间。

“开，三三三！三三三！”柱间大声喊道，赌徒们都是一样，在决定胜负的那一刻，总觉得幸运一定会到来。

“二三四。”斑看了眼点数，愉悦地宣布：“我赢了。”

柱间垂头丧气，尾数都是九，但规则是三三三最大，他再不服气也只能认赌服输。

这一局是决胜局，按照他们之前的约定，以离开这里为时限，在此期间，输家需要服从赢家的命令。

柱间将这一切归咎于天命，他之前出任务时也经常混迹在市井赌博，十赌九输，但是最后那一把一定会赢，而且是连本带利的赢回来，但为什么偏偏这次失灵了。

斑心情大好，没有什么能比得上赢过柱间更让他高兴，赌注是服从命令，他也毫不手软，将柱间指挥的团团转，几个小时内忙完了晾衣服，打扫尘土，捉蚂蚱，编草鞋等工作。

“做你们家的仆人也太累了。”柱间送上用蒲叶盛的水和野果，忍不住道，“我真同情他们。”

斑不理会他的抱怨，继续吩咐下一个工作，“把衣服烤干，皱的地方抹平。”

柱间只能任劳任怨地继续干活，衣服被烤得又干又皱，他用手一点点抹平，火光照亮整个洞穴，两人放大的影子在岩壁上晃动。

等他不容易收拾好衣服，准备给斑时，一回头，在石台上，对方已经睡着了，极为轻浅的呼吸，眼睫微微地颤动着，眼底是淡淡的青色，斑已经好几天没有合眼了，他几乎从未在野外睡着，始终保持着警觉，但这一次，或许是太累了，又或许是这里太安静，在盯了柱间的背影一会儿后，他渐渐进入梦乡。

柱间轻手轻脚地走过去，将带着余温的衣服盖在他身上，而他自己则走到火堆旁，盘腿打坐，他试着让精神力去穿过那厚厚的冰墙，但每一次调动力量，那股冰冷彻骨的阴寒便会一路侵袭至心脏的位置，他身上的伤已经好得差不多了，只有心口的箭伤，因为刺得太深，到现在仍然隐隐作痛，当那股寒意袭来时，又会牵引出伤口的钝痛，柱间压抑住那剜心一般的疼痛，汗珠从他的额头滴落，橘黄的火光将他的脸烤得发红，但体内却如冰冻刀割，他一次又一次地尝试，试图突破体内阴鬼之气形成的障壁，但是那尘封千年无数含冤枉死的人所饱含的恨意和不甘又哪是那么容易化解的，当时，柱间几乎是以一己之力与它们相抗衡，那庞大到难以想象的阴气全都涌入了他的体内，换作任何一个人，也只会被瞬间吸成白骨。即便是斑也不得不承认，柱间是站在忍界巅峰的男人，强大到足以媲美神明。


	10. 终章

几乎是在柱间疼得闷哼出声的那一瞬间，斑醒了过来，只见火堆边，柱间被烤得通红的脸蒙上了一层白霜，那股寒意由内而外，比凛冬的冰雪还要冰冷无数倍，几乎要将人的血液冻结。柱间抑制不住的浑身打着寒颤，嘴唇冻得乌青，好冷，像是赤|身行走在狂风漫卷的雪山之中，斑脸色一沉，他知道刚才柱间一定强行运用了力量，但现在的形势却好比两军作战，敌强我弱，贸然进攻必然遭到敌人猛烈的进攻，他不信柱间不懂这个道理，但是他却仍然一意孤行拿自己的性命去赌。

斑的唇间溢出两声阴冷的笑，他想起了那落满灰烬的往事，那些对立厮杀的日子，族人的鲜血，弟弟阖上的双眼。他们是踏着尸山血海走来的忍者，他们之间的仇恨和情谊一样深，那么现在，他又为什么要去救这个自寻死路的敌人，他又有什么理由去错过这个千载难逢的机会，他只需要袖手旁观，就这样冷冷地看着，任由这个强大的男人慢慢在寒冷中枯萎死亡，失去柱间的千手一族根本不成气候，他便能如愿以偿的报仇雪恨，带领宇智波一族征伐吞并，走向梦寐以求的顶峰。

是啊，一切本该如此，他的仇恨，他的责任

他又有什么理由……

斑闭上双目，却将那具冰冷的躯体抱入怀中，温热的唇贴上那两瓣寒冰，舌头撬开齿关，热气与寒气相撞，舌尖细细地舔着，缠绵地吻着。柱间并没有失去意识，他只是被骤然的温暖所融化，他的双眸中只映照着一个人，凝霜的睫毛微微的颤抖着，这一次，不是因为冷，而是胸中跌宕翻涌的情绪，或许不能称之为情绪，那样太轻了——那是在年少时结下的缘，又经由无数日夜的煎熬，和着血，和着泪，在彼此的挣扎纠缠中凝结出的情谊，那么刻骨铭心，惊心动魄，只要稍稍一碰，便让人五内俱焚，唇舌碰撞在一起，两颗心也彼此靠近，但是还不够，远远不够，柱间紧紧搂住那个温热的身躯，用尽全身的气力，唇舌也在毫不留情的索取，啃咬，吸吮，两个男人之间的吻不逊于在战场上的厮杀，彼此追逐，相互进攻，没有一丝的停歇，那样炙热与绵长。

不知过了多久，两人的喘息声在岩洞里回荡，柱间乌青的嘴唇已经变得湿润而鲜红，脸上的冰霜已经融化成水珠缓缓流下，半开的衣衫里，露出褐色的肌肤，那紧实的肌肉莹润着水光，细长的手指抚上那片胸膛的位置，斑的目光变得幽深，柱间的情况也不到哪里去，斑的手指抚摸过的地方，像是电流划过，让他的身体发麻，而两腿间，那里早已火热硬|挺。

男人的反应，彼此都心照不宣，只是剥下对方衣服的动作有些凶残，天空的清辉漏进来一缕，两人脱得比月光还要皎洁，眼睛只凝视着彼此，世间万物都被阻隔在外。

柱间粗糙的大手抚摸着斑那玉石一样洁白的身体，从脸颊，锁骨，到胸口，再到腹部，再往下，无意间碰触到的火热让他手背一烫。

斑的身体随着柱间的动作一紧，腹肌绷出优美的线条，那双常年手握兵刃磨砺出厚茧的手掌，在他的身上抚过时，身体忍不住颤栗，他知道柱间为何这样缓慢地抚摸，因为他也想做同样的事情，想探索对方每一寸肌肤，每一处骨骼，想更加亲密地贴合，想听见那动人的喘|息声，想看那因自己而起的红潮，想留下下无数印记，想看对方意乱情迷的模样。

朋友之间不会滋生这样的欲|望，这是因情而起的欲|望，从他们面对这一欲|望的那一刻，那如履薄冰的友谊便化作另一种更为危险的关系，再也难以割舍，如果要斩断的话，便是将心剖去了一半。可是人失去了一半的心又怎么能活，忍者也不例外。他们都明白，将情交出去的那一刻，便是将命交在了对方手上，从此，他们的命便再也不属于氏族，不属于自己，只属于彼此。

但此时此刻，他们却义无反顾，只沉沦在这片情海欲海，任由自己潮涨潮落，随着波涛翻滚，心底蛰伏已久的欲|念尽情地挥洒，气息相互交融，你中有我，我中有你，分不清是谁的喘息声，高高低低，腿间的火热在彼此的双手和身躯紧密的摩擦中释放了一回，又迅速地抬头，年轻的身体最是精力旺盛，无师自通地相互点火互相抚慰，斑白皙的胸膛上一片片红痕，乳|珠遍布水痕，被吸咬得红肿，那暧昧的红痕一直延伸到了腹部，在那如玉的肌肤上如同花蕊绽放，有种勾人心魂的靡艳。

两人似乎是使劲浑身解数，互相较量着在彼此身体上留下更多的痕迹，又用唇舌让对方泄出一回，将情潮攀到了另一个高点，火热的身躯密不可分，柱间体内那阴寒之气被血液里流淌的炙热寸寸燃烧着。他用手指打开了斑的身体，又情不自禁的吻着对方那柔软的唇瓣，垂在对方股间的手还在慢慢地进攻，那里很热，紧紧地裹着他的手指，让他流连忘返，他向来是沉着住气的，即便这种时刻也绝不毛毛糙糙，而是极为耐心，一点点地攻占着，让那里更湿更热，以便迎来接下里的攻城掠地。那坚硬勃发的地方已经热如火棍，顶端上因为压抑着情|欲溢出透明的液体，沿着那棍身滴落在那在鼓囊囊的物件上，斑的手正玩弄着那里，挑衅地凝视着柱间绯红的眼角。

“还冷吗？”他低低地问道，手指在那湿润的孔口处撩拨，柱间嘶了一声，在斑体内搅动的几根手指停了下来，他的双唇微微张开，溢出低沉沙哑的哼声，斑的目光更加深沉，腿间的事物又硬了几分，他凑到柱间耳边，含住对方的耳垂，轻声耳语道：“在里面射出来，你就不会冷了……柱间…”

我想要你。这句话被吞没在男人强横如暴风骤雨一般的攻势之下，真如大雨倾盆，雷霆作响，一深一浅，两具身躯交叠在一起，汗水和喘息混在一起，空气中满是情|欲的气息。

斑从记事起就开始研习火遁，身体本就比常人要热一些，在此种情状下更是热得惊人，烫到四肢百骸，腰肢随着轻晃，直把柱间体内那最后一缕阴魂不散的冷意烫得化为飞烟，连带着那欲|望的尽头在湿热的裹动下发颤，暴雨收歇，俱是浇在那片灼热的大地上。

火堆已经烧尽，唯有星光那浅浅淡淡的光亮，照在两人那紧搂在一起的身上，一动不动，像是让这宁静的片刻化为永恒。

等旭日初升的那一刻，他们将穿回衣衫，那上面的家徽会告诉他们，他们是谁，又肩负着什么。但在这个荒无人烟的山谷，在这片与世隔绝的星空之下，今晚，他们只是自己，只是彼此最亲密无间，坦诚相待的人。

夜里，柱间的伤已经愈合，查克拉如海水漫灌，迅速充盈，他的肌肤上被咬出的红痕消失不见，就连心口那致命的伤口也只剩下浅浅的痕迹，他的力量以常人难以想象的速度在恢复，仿佛那濒临死亡和命悬一线只是一场幻梦，如果不是他还拥抱着怀里这个男人。

柱间睁着眼，只是静静地看着斑的睡颜，即使在睡梦中他的眉头也微微蹙着，心事重重的样子，抿直的嘴角和尖尖的下颌却透出一股倔强，一如年少之时，他在南贺川河畔初见他的模样。

柱间甚至有些感谢这次武士们布下的杀局，让他们身陷囹圄，让他们能够放下一切，心意相通，哪怕只有这一晚。

只是……这一晚，如果没有尽头该多好。

如果他们不用背负姓氏的枷锁

如果他们能够保护彼此的族人

如果他们能够建立一个和平的村子……

柱间双臂收紧，俯下身子，用鼻尖轻轻触碰了下那张柔和又倔强的睡脸。

日升月落，太阳并不理会这人间的爱恨情仇，破开良夜，迎接新一天的到来。露水熹微，茂密的林间薄雾弥漫，枝头上鸟儿们飞飞停停，四处觅食，初初绽放的花蕊上蜜蜂已经等待良久，一只赤麂在密林间行走，啃食着树木的嫩芽。那些血腥杀戮，阴谋算计从来都是属于人类，所有的痕迹都会被雨水冲刷，尸体也将化为大地的养分，那场危机四伏的大战只是山谷中寻常的一日光阴，但只有身处其中的人，他们才会明白，那份浓烈的爱与欲，真挚无比的情感将会埋葬在这无名的山谷中，亘古不变。

报信的乌鸦已经飞回，木遁的千里传音已被知晓，千手和宇智波的两路人马很快便会抵达望野城外，接下来是忍者们的复仇，野心勃勃的阴谋家的脑袋将成为谈判桌上最好的筹码，相信大名们会开出一个让双方都满意的价格。

而在这次短暂的合作后，也许不用很久，千手和宇智波又将在战场上狭路相逢。

柱间和斑离开了山谷，从容不迫，一路无言，直至走出山谷，树林的尽头是良田阡陌，一条泥路向着两边延伸。两人对视了一眼，又复归沉寂。

于是，在清晨的朝雾中他们没有告别，只是走向了相反的方向。

-END-


End file.
